Ironic
by Styko
Summary: Shinichi hatte einen beschissenen Tag und lässt sich in einer Kneipe zulaufen um sich selbstzubemitleiden und in Selbsthass zu versinken, in der Absicht dort niemals wieder hinauszugelangen. Doch eigentlich sollte er genau wissen, was für seltsame Wege
1. And

Titel: Ironic

Arbeitstitel: Mutation

Teil: 1/4

Pairing: wird nicht verraten (- soll nen Überraschungseffekt haben XD)

Genre: dark, comedy, romance, Shônen Ai

Warnings: Shônen Ai/yaoi, dark, depri, Selbsthass, language, comedy, strange, OOC

Bemerkung: Ja, mal ne längere Story zu Conan von mir. Eigentlich war das Teil hier für nen Conan SA FF WB gedacht, aber... es gab nicht sonderlich viele Einsendungen, also fiel der sozusagen ins Wasser^^' Nya, auch egal. 

Öhm... was kann ich hierzu sagen... tja, ist jetzt schon etwas älter, hab's in den Sommerferien geschrieben. 

Achso, das Teil hier ist in der Zukunft angesiedelt. Da ich die Story allerdings nur bis zu den Animefolgen kenne, die hier gezeigt wurden und ich mir auch die Spannung auf das weitere Geschehen nicht nehmen will, hab ich mir die Zukunftsversion einfach mal aus den Fingern gezogen. Also müsste man es unter Umständen noch in ein AU setzen^^'

Oh, Shinichi benutzt ab und zu... okay, okay, eigentlich flucht er fast die ganze Zeit herum, aber es hat so wunderbar gepasst in dieser Story *rofl* Also ich bitte dies zu entschuldigen, aber es war nötig^^' 

Das Pairing kommt erst später, allerdings dürfte es erratbar sein^^' Ähm... ich glaub... das war's... also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ (und ein kleiner Kommi wär echt lieb^^)

Disclaimer: Weder „Meitantei/Detektiv Conan" noch „Majikku Kaito/Kaito Kid" mit ihren Charas gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Ironic**

Wenn man morgens die Zeitung aufschlägt und all diese Artikel über konfuse und bizarre Dinge liest, die im Laufe eines Tages passieren, dann ist der erste automatische Gedanke immer: _‚Zum Glück passiert so was mir nicht.' _Das braucht man erst gar nicht zu leugnen, das ist bei jedem so. Nicht immer bewusst, aber mindestens unterbewusst. Und jeden Morgen wenn man dann diese Berichte liest, erfüllt einen ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, das man am liebsten für immer in sich behalten will, doch spätestens nach dem Frühstück ist es schon wieder verschwunden und hinterlässt einen freien Platz für die Angst, die sich langsam aber sicher in ihn drängt und dort festkrallt. Aber trotz aller Angst leben wir alle den ganzen Tag lang mit dem Gedanken: _‚Mir wird so was ganz sicher nicht passieren' _Vielleicht ist es auch mehr eine stumme Hoffnung, ein stummes Gebet als ein Gedanke. Aber diese Hoffnung trägt jeder mit sich herum. Jeder! Selbst die größten Pessimisten sind unterbewusst Optimisten. 

Auch ich wandere Tag ein, Tag aus mit diesem Gedanken umher. Auch ich, der gerade wissen sollte, dass das Schicksal, das Unglück nicht vor einem selbst Halt macht. Ich sollte wissen, wie sich von einem Tag auf den anderen alles ändern kann. Ich sollte wissen, wie man in der einen Minute noch glücklich ist und in der nächsten schon verzweifelt. Doch trotz allem trage ich dieses stumme Gebet weiter mit mir herum, schicke es jeden Tag gen Himmel und hoffe, dass mich jemand erhört. Aber irgendwie scheint wohl jemand da oben gerade gegen mich was zu haben...

„Erst das mit der Organisation vor ein paar Jahren und jetzt DAS!" Meine Stimme schwankt ein bisschen, angesichts der 3 Bier und 4 Whiskey, die ich an diesem Abend schon in mich hineingeschüttet habe. „Ich seh die Schlagzeile schon vor mir: ‚_Meisterdetektiv lässt Meisterdieb entwischen! – Oder sollte man besser sagen ‚Meisterloser?!_'"

 Der Barkeeper wirft mir einen leicht mitleidigen Blick zu. Allerdings hat sein Mitleid seinen Ursprung wohl eher in der Tatsache, dass ich nur noch halb auf dem Tresen hänge und vor mich hinmurmele, als darin, dass ich ein paar Stunden zuvor den verfluchten Meisterdieb 1412 hab entwichen lassen. 

Wie ich ihn doch hasse! So sehr hasse ich ihn! Ich würde ihn am liebsten in irgendeinem dunklen Kerker einsperren, wo kein Sonnenlicht hindringt und ihn nie, nie wieder rauslassen! Ja, genau! So sehr hasse ich ihn! So sehr, dass ich... ihn entwischen lasse... Ja, entwischen LASSEN! Er ist mir nicht ölig durch die Finger geschlüpft, wie all die anderen Male zuvor, oh nein. Im Gegenteil! Ich hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben! In die engste Enge aller Engen! Nur noch ein kleines Stück... ein _kleines_ Stück! Dann hätt' ich ihm den Hut runterreißen können und ihn enttarnen. Aber nein! Was mach ich?! Ich stehe da. Einfach nur da! Und als ob das nicht gelangt hätte, sag ich auch noch: ‚Verschwinde!' Und ich wiederhole es sogar nochmal, als er mich verwundert fragt, was ich gerade gesagt hätte. Ich sage es einfach noch mal! ‚Verschwinde!' Pah! Und dann... dann geht er an mir vorbei und verschwindet im Dunkel der Nacht. Tja, und ich kompletter Idiot steh immer noch da und rühre nicht einmal den kleinsten Muskel um ihm nachzurennen! ... Warum ich das nicht getan hab? Tja, das ist die große Preisfrage. DAS weiß ich nämlich selber nicht!

„Das beste wär' wohl gewesen, wäre ich der kleine Scheißer geblieben... aber nein, ich musste ja das Gegenmittel schlucken..." Ich kann den Blick in meinem Rücken spüren, den mir der Barkeeper zuwirft, während ich immer noch vor mich hin murmelnd in Richtung Toilette schwanke. 

Es wäre doch wirklich nicht schwer gewesen. Überhaupt nicht! Einfach den Arm ausstrecken, seinen Arm umklammern und ihn so lange festhalten, bis die Polizei kommt. Das wär alles gewesen. Nur das! Das hätte ich doch schaffen können! Aber was mach ich?! Nichts! Nada! Njente! Null Komma Null Null Nix! Wah! Ich hasse mich! Wirklich! Ich hasse in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr als mich! Naja... vielleicht diesen verfluchten Meisterdieb. Oh ja, den hasse ich noch mehr! Aber kurz danach komme ich selbst. 

„Verdammter Meisterdieb... alles nur wegen diesem verdammten Meisterdieb. Dummer Kerl... elender Kerl... ich hasse ihn..." Nachdem ich mich erleichtert und mein Gesicht unters kalte Wasser gehalten habe, gehe ich nun wieder etwas sicherer zurück in die Bar, setzte mich jetzt aber in einer der Nischen um nicht die ganze Zeit vom Barkeeper angestarrt zu werden. Eine Kellnerin mit weitem Ausschnitt nimmt meine Bestellung auf. Sie lehnt sich dabei extra weit vor und klimpert mich mit ihren langen, wahrscheinlich falschen, Wimpern an. Vielleicht will sie was von mir... ich denke, ich könnte sie haben... wenn ich sie wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund will ich sie aber nicht. Und warum? Tja, DAS weiß ich auch mal wieder nicht! Dabei hätte ich alle Freiheiten! Ich bin volljährig, ich hab ein eigenes Haus – auch wenn es das meiner Eltern ist, ich war schon immer der einzige in der Familie, der es benutzte – und das wichtigste: Ich bin ledig! Ich hab keine nervige Freundin, die mir die Ohren zuheulen würde, würde ich sie betrügen. Ich müsste nicht mal Schuldgefühle haben, wenn ich die Frau vor mir jetzt nehmen würde. Selbst wenn ich irgendwie gebunden wäre, wer sollte es denn bitte schön meiner Freundin erzählen? Shiho? Gut, sie wohnt bei mir, aber sie ist wohl die letzte, die sich um mein Liebesleben kümmern würde. Sie scheint ja alles kalt zu lassen. Selbst das mit dem Gift hat sie damals kalt gelassen... Mann... ich wünschte, mich würde auch alles kalt lassen... Aber nein! Ich hänge in einer elendigen Kneipe ab und stelle mir irgendwelche dummen Fragen, auf die ich doch sowieso keine Antwort finde... Und noch dazu mach ich mir Gedanken über irgendeine fiktive Freundin! Wie weit will ich heute eigentlich noch sinken?

„... kommt sofort..." An diesem Tonfall merke ich, dass ich noch lange auf meinen Drink warten kann. Pff... Weiber. Beachtet man sie, wollen sie nicht beachtet werden und beachtet man sie nicht, wollen sie beachtet werden und rauschen dann beleidigt ab, wenn man sie ignoriert. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn ich heute nicht die geringste Lust auf irgend ein Weib habe. Dann muss ich mich wenigstens nicht mit diesen komplizierten Gedankengängen rumschlagen, die die immer haben. Und ich muss nicht wieder noch stundenlang reden, wenn der Sex vorbei ist und das einzige, was ich will ist einfach zu schlafen...

‚Verschwinde' Wahhh! Hätte ich ne Knarre würd' ich mich erschießen! Warum verdammt nochmal hab ich das gesagt?! Ich kann doch wirklich nicht mehr ganz klar gewesen sein in diesem Moment! ‚Verschwinde' Welcher verdammte Teufel hat mich da geritten?!! Wahrscheinlich war's der Sauerstoffmangel gewesen... wär ja kein Wunder. Immerhin bin ich dem Kerl bald ne viertel Stunde hinterhergerannt, bis ich ihn endlich mal hatte. Und was mach ich, wenn ich die Früchte meiner Arbeit ernten könnte?!! Ich lass sie einfach hängen! Nur ein kurzer Griff, ein kurzer Griff hätte gelangt und mein Korb wär voll gewesen und ich für immer versorgt...

.... oh Mann... Früchte meiner Arbeit... jetzt werden meine Gedanken schon symbolisch! Warum sag ich nicht einfach, ich hätte diesen verfluchten Meisterdieb fangen können und wäre für den Rest meines Lebens als der Mann berühmt gewesen, der den Phantomdieb gefangen hatte. Aber neee, ich geh lieber als der Mann in die Geschichte ein, der so nah dran war wie niemand zuvor und diesen verfluchten Dieb dann einfach so entwischen lässt. Einfach so... Als wär' er ein kleiner Junge gewesen, der einen Lutscher geklaut hat, weil er kein Geld hat. Genau so! ... Aber er ist nur leider kein kleiner Junge mit zu wenig Geld! Oh nein! Er ist der meistgesuchte Dieb Japans... ach was, der ganzen Welt! Er ist DER Dieb unter den Dieben! Und ich behandle ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen! Bah! Wie ich mich doch hasse!

„Und nun ein Lied für all die traurigen Seelen hier und da draußen." Ich schaue kurz auf und sehe eine Frau am Mikrophon stehen. Lange Beine, lange Haare, kurzes Kleid, große Brüste, typisch Kneipensängerin eben.  Dennoch sieht sie nicht wirklich billig aus. Links von ihr sitzt ein schwarzer Mann am Klavier und spielt darauf. Rechts der Frau steht einmal ein Saxophonist und ein Mann mit einem Cello, der die Saiten bluesmäßig mit den Händen zupft. Die Stimme der Frau gesellt sich nun zu der Musik der Männer und harmoniert perfekt mit ihnen. Scheint eine professionelle Band zu sein... so schlecht ist der Laden ja gar nicht. Außerdem hat er die richtige Musik zu meiner Stimmung: depressiv! Und alles nur wegen diesem Dieb! Ich wünschte er würde jetzt nochmal vor mir in die Ecke gedrängt stehen. Aber nur er und ich, ganz ohne Polizei. Die würden mich ja nur miteinsperren, wenn sie sähen, wie ich auf diesen Kerl einschlage. Oh ja. Dadrauf hätte ich jetzt Lust! Diesem verdammten Meisterdieb ein paar kräftige Schläge in sein ätzendes Grinsen zu hämmern. Immer und immer wieder drauf! Da wäre mir wirklich alles egal, mein Ruf, mein Image, Hauptsache ich könnte ihn schlagen! Ihm wehtun! .... wobei ich dann wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht wüsste, warum ich ihn hab gehen lassen... außerdem ist Gewalt keine Lösung... Aber ich würde mich verdammt nochmal besser fühlen, wenn ich dem Kerl in die Fresse schlagen könnte bis sie grün und blau ist! ... soviel zu: Gewalt ist keine Lösung. 

_„Don't go away... Stay with me… I wish I could hold you tight…"_ Nya… vielleicht ist die Band doch nicht so gut… jetzt fängt die auch schon an mir das unter die Nase zu reiben! ... toll, jetzt krieg ich auch schon Paranoia. Die Sängerin weiß ja noch nicht mal, dass ich diesen dummen Dieb hab entwischen lassen... Aber trotzdem... das Lied ist perfekt auf meine Situation zugeschnitten! Mit Ausnahme des letzten Satzes. Gehalten hätte ich ihn vielleicht, aber ganz sicherlich nicht sanft. Eher fest am Arm, sodass die Blutzufuhr unterbrochen wird. Und dabei immer kräftig in die Fresse rein! Oh, wie ich diesen Kerl doch hasse!! So abartig!! So – ab – ar – tig! Ach verdammt! Was hab ich mir bloß dabei gedacht? Es ist zum Haare raufen... ach was, zum Haare ausreißen! Zum sich selbst schlagen! Oder lieber diesen beschissenen Dieb!! Ich hasse ihn! Und mein Drink ist immer noch nicht da!

Erneut spüre ich einige fragende Blicke. Kein Wunder, wenn ich mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlage, als ob ich ihn in zwei hauen wollte. Allerdings hab ich eher das Gegenteil erreicht, denn dieser Tisch ist aus einem verdammt stabilen Holz und meine Faust so was doch nicht ganz gewöhnt. Ach Mann... alles Scheiße. Was macht eigentlich diese verdammte Kellnerin?! Ich will mein Drink haben! Aber nein! Miss Kneipenschlampe is ja beleidigt, weil ich sie nicht angegafft hab. Pff... dumme Tussi... dummer Laden... zu laut, zu verraucht. Dieser elende Zigarettenqualm brennt in meinen Augen. Nya... vielleicht brennen sie auch, weil ich seit über 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen habe. Wann denn auch?! Vorgestern schickt dieser Mistdieb eine seiner tollen Warnungen und bis ich die mal entschlüsselt hatte, waren es nur noch zwei Stunden bis zum Raub. Tja, und nachdem ich schöner Vollidiot ihn dann hab entwischen lassen aus mir immer noch unerfindlichen Gründen, war das einzige, wonach mir war, mich in eine rauchige, sticke Kneipe zu hocken und mich selbstzubemitleiden und zu besaufen! Wobei man letzteres wohl aus meinem Tagesablauf streichen kann. Ich krieg hier ja nichts!!!

Tock! 

Gerade, als ich durch die halbe Bar schreien will, wo denn nun mein verdammter Drink bleibt, höre ich das Aufsetzen eines Glases vor mir. Genervt öffne ich meine Augen, die ich zuvor noch geschlossenen hatte, um dieser Schlampe die Meinung zu geigen. Aber irgendwie steht da nicht die dumme Tussi, sondern ein dummer Kerl, der mich von oben herab betrachtet. Oh, wie ich es hasse von oben herab angeschaut zu werden! Seit ich damals einige Zeit – einige lange Zeit... – als der kleine Scheißer rumlaufen musste, macht es mich wahnsinnig, wenn jemand von so weit oben auch mich runterschaut. Der Kerl da dürfte zwar ungefähr so groß sein wie ich, aber da ich sitze und er steht, ist er viel größer als ich... und er schaut immer noch!

„Schlechten Tag gehabt, was?" Seine behandschuhte Hand schiebt das Glas mit Whiskey zu mir. Mit der anderen stellt er ein anderes Glas vor den Platz gegenüber von mir. 

Was soll das jetzt?! Will der sich zu mir setzen, oder was?! Das sollte er lieber lassen... das letzte worauf ich jetzt aus bin, ist Gesellschaft! Ich übernehme keine Garantie für das, was passieren könnte, wenn der sich zu mir setzt! Ich könnte ihn mit diesem Drecksdieb verwechseln, wenn er mich zulabert. Und voll in seine Fresse schlagen. Volle Kanne rein! Hm... vielleicht sollte ich das tun... da würde ich mich vielleicht abregieren... danach würde es mir besser gehen... jedenfalls solange, bis ich dann das Gerichtsverfahren wegen Belästigung und Handgreiflichkeit am Hals hab, welches leider zugunsten dieses Kerls ausgehen würde, da er ja absolut nichts getan hatte. Meine Entschuldigung, ich hätte mich nur abreagieren müssen wegen diesem Scheißkerl, würde vor Gericht wohl auch nicht gerade auf Verständnis treffen... Mwah... es ist doch wirklich alles scheiße heute...

„Ich darf mich doch setzen, oder?" Ich starre ihn nur an ohne zu antworten. Einerseits hab ich keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, aber andererseits... Ach verdammt nochmal, der soll sich endlich setzen und nicht mehr auf mich runterstarren!! 

Anscheinend habe ich irgendeine Bewegung gemacht, die er als ein ‚Ja' gedeutet hat. Vielleicht hat er auch mein Schweigen als ein ‚Ja' gedeutet... jedenfalls setzt er sich und wir sind endlich auf gleicher Augenhöhe. Jetzt kann ich ihn mir auch mal genauer anschauen: 

Ein mittelgroßer Mann mit braunen, leicht strubbeligen Haaren. Ich schätze ihn um die 25, also so alt wie ich. Vielleicht etwas älter oder jünger. Gewichtsmäßig müsste er auch in meinem Niveau anzusiedeln sein. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einem beigefarbenen Mantel sowie Handschuhe und Hut in derselben Farbe, die allesamt recht elegant aussehen. Das gepflegte Äußere spricht auch dafür, dass das hier kein elender Schnorrer ist, der die Kneipen nach Leuten absucht, die er soweit bequatscht, bis sie ihm was zu saufen ausgeben. Das stellt dann gleich die erste Frage: Was macht jemand seines Standes in solch einer billigen Spelunke? 

Weiter im Text: Seine Augen sind blau und scheinen trotz der auf ihnen lastenden Müdigkeit recht aufmerksam zu sein. Kleine Fältchen umgeben sie. Lachfalten nehme ich an. Toll... eine Frohnatur... genau das richtige, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann...

Was fällt mir noch auf? Er ist... ach verdammte Scheiße! Zum Teufel mit den elenden Analysen! Kann ich denn wirklich nicht einmal diesen ganzen Detektivscheiß vergessen ohne gleich jeden fremden Menschen zu analysieren, katalogisieren und dann in die _‚Gut-, Böse- und Informanten-'_Schublade einzusortieren?! Das ist doch wirklich schrecklich! Langsam geht mir dieses Detektivgehabe auf den Sack! Auf jeden Fall, weil ich ohne es nicht in dieses beschissene Dilemma mit diesem beschissenen Dieb geraten wäre! Wah!! Ich hasse ihn!

Ich schnaube kurz und nehme dann einen kräftigen Schluck aus meinem Drink. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht bedankt habe, aber ich habe derzeit wirklich keinen Drang zu Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Allerdings scheint mir mein Gegenüber das nicht sonderlich übel zu nehmen. Dieses seltsame, mitleidig aussehende Lächeln, sagt mir das irgendwie...

„Wer sind Sie eigentlich?", frage ich schließlich harsch über den Rand meines Glases hinweg, die Frage, die ich trotz allem beantwortet haben will. 

„Shigeru Feith, freut mich!" Er reicht mir die Hand über den Tisch. Einen Augenblick zögere ich, schüttele sie schließlich aber doch. So ganz hat mir der Drecksdieb das Benehmen doch noch nicht weggeätzt. Hm... ‚Feith'... wahrscheinlich Amerikaner... das würde den leichten Akzent in seiner Stimme erklären. Allerdings ist sein Vorname japanisch... Vielleicht haben seine Eltern verschiedene Nationalitäten... oder eine ausgeprägte Affinität zu Japan... oder... Ahhh!!! DA! Ich mache es schon wieder! 

„Shinichi Kudo", stelle ich mich dann auch vor, nuschele meinen Nachnamen aber so stark, dass er ihn unmöglich verstanden haben kann. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, dass er mich fertige, betrunkene Sau als den Shinichi Kudo wiedererkennt, von dem er vielleicht mal in der Zeitung gelesen hat. Oder sollte er zukünftig mal von mir in Zeitung lesen.... Mit der Betonung auf ‚_sollte'_! Wer weiß, ob ich da jemals noch mal drinstehe?! Jetzt wo ich diesen Mistdieb hab entwischen lassen... wahrscheinlich will mich jetzt keiner mehr engagieren... wer will schon einen Meisterloser?! Ach scheiß auch drauf! Das beste wär' sowieso, gäbe ich mein Detektivdasein auf! Das hat mich sowieso immer nur in die Scheiße geritten! Ich hätte mir viel ersparen können, hätte ich nicht wie fanatisch darauf bestanden der reale Sherlock Holmes zu werden... 

Pff... Sherlock Holmes... der hat nie in solchen Zwickmühlen gesessen… Wieso hat Conan Doyle ihn nie in solche Situationen gebracht?! Dann wüsste ich wenigstens was ich zu tun hätte, aber nein! Ich Idiot muss natürlich den meistgesuchten Dieb Japans absichtlich entwischen lassen, was mich letztendlich in einer miesen Kneipe zur Überlegung bringt meinen Job an den Nagel zu hängen! Pah! Das ist doch lächerlich! Läch – er – lich! So verdammt lächerlich! Wah! Ich hasse diesen Kerl!

„Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?" Jetzt will der auch noch Smalltalk halten... Das würde ja noch gehen, wenn er nicht unbedingt über meinen Tag reden würde! Dieser Tag war der beschissenste in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben! Und ich hatte in meiner Kleinknirpszeit viele beschissene Tage! 

Als ich aber einen Laut deutlichen Missfallens von mir gebe, scheint der Kerl zu verstehen und das Thema zu wechseln. 

„Wohnst du hier in Tokyo?" Wie kommt der Kerl denn dazu mich einfach so zu duzen?! Wir kennen uns vielleicht gerad mal fünf Minuten! Und eigentlich kann man nicht mal von _‚kennen'_ sprechen, da wir bisher nicht wirklich viel miteinander gesprochen haben! Andererseits... er ist so alt wie ich und in Kneipen wie diesen siezt sich doch sowieso keiner, also scheiß auf die verdammten Formalitäten. 

„Ja... Beika..." Er nickt und scheint sich von meinem einsilbigen, genervten Verhalten nicht sonderlich angegriffen zu fühlen... seltsamer Kerl... „Und du? Amerikaner?", frage ich dann, um auch mal etwas zu der Unterhaltung beizusteuern und meine Etikette etwas zu restaurieren – ich hab keine Lust eine Klage wegen Beleidigung an den Hals zu kriegen... 

Er scheint etwas überrascht zu sein. „Merkt man das noch so stark?" Er lächelt leicht verlegen, sein Akzent ist ihm wohl peinlich. Ich zucke mit den Schultern, während ich den letzten Schluck aus meinem Glas nehme.

„Ich hab ein Gehör für so was..."

Mein Gegenüber nickt nur interessiert, fragt aber Gott sei Dank nicht woher ich dieses Gehör habe. Dann hebt er seine Hand um der Kellnerin zu winken. Meine Güte... seh ich so versoffen aus?! ... anscheinend... 

„Woher aus Amerika?" Langsam interessiert mich der Kerl. Er hat etwas an sich, das mich neugierig macht... vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur scharf auf eine Unterhaltung, weil ich so von meinem Frust abgelenkt werde. Außerdem krieg ich durch ihn was zu trinken und werd nicht pausenlos ignoriert.

„L.A. Bin aber letztes Jahr nach Nagoya umgezogen und jetzt für einige Tage geschäftlich in Tokyo." Los Angeles also... da wohnen doch auch meine Eltern... allerdings wäre es Schwachsinn ihn zu fragen, ob er sie kennt. Bei einer Millionenstadt wie L.A. wäre das purer Zufall. Außerdem müsste ich ihm dann nochmal meinen Nachnamen nennen und das Thema mit dem Wiedererkennen hatten wir ja schon mal...

Tock! 

Und noch bevor ich auch nur irgendein Wort sagen kann – was allerdings sicher kein Wort des Dankes gewesen wäre – rauscht die Kellnerin schon wieder ab. Naja, mir egal. Ich hab meinen Drink, der Rest ist mir scheißegal!

Mein Gegenüber blinzelt etwas verwirrt und starrt abwechselnd zwischen mir und der verschwundenen Tussi umher. 

„Was... hast du denn mit der gemacht", fragt er schließlich. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und verziehe genervt und angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Frauen..." 

Er grinst und nickt verstehend. 

Hm... das kann jetzt mehreres bedeuten:

Entweder er ist verheiratet beziehungsweise liiert und hat ne Frau, die Zicken hoch drei macht, und versteht es darum. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre, dass er gerade eine Beziehung hinter sich hat und nun von Frauen angepisst ist. Natürlich wäre es auch möglich, dass er gewisse Aversionen gegen Frauen hegt und wenn ich nicht gleich aufhöre damit ihn wieder in eine Schublade zu stecken, kriegt er noch einen unerklärlichen Hass auf das weibliche Geschlecht von mir angedichtet und die unstillbare Lust jede verdammte Frau auf dieser Welt unerbittlich umzubringen... Himmel... warum kann ich den ganzen Scheiß nicht einfach mal vergessen?!!! Nur einen einzigen Abend lang! ...mwah... aber davon kann ich wahrscheinlich lange träumen... wahrscheinlich verfolgt mich dieses beschissene Detektivdenken bis in den Tod und ich werde irgendwann auf meiner Wolke sitzen und die einkommenden Engel genaustens überprüfend, ob sie es denn wirklich verdient haben durch das achso heilige Himmelstor zu schreiten! Wenn ich's mir recht überlege wäre ich aber besser für den Scheitelpunkt zwischen Himmel und Hölle geeignet... oder gleich in die Hölle – wohin ich sicherlich auch verfrachtet werde, wenn ich weiterhin solche blasphemische Gedanken hege... Aber eigentlich ist mir das auch so ziemlich egal... Ich will nur diese dumme Angewohnheit loswerden! Wenigstens in meiner Freizeit! Oder in diesem Falle meiner Selbstbemitleidungszeit... aber nein! Das kann ich natürlich nicht... Was'n Scheiß'...

Mir entweicht ein genervtes Knurren, worauf ich einen leicht erschrockenen Blick ernte. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragt mein Gegenüber:

„Geht's dir gut?" 

Für einen Augenblick starre ich ihn nur an, anscheinend etwas böse, da er ein wenig zurückweicht. Ich hätte jetzt die Möglichkeit mit jemandem zu reden, mein Herz auszuschütten, ihm zu sagen, warum ich an genau diesem Abend mein Leben mehr als alles andere – mit Ausnahme von dem dieses Dreckdiebes – hasse und am liebsten alles hinschmeißen würde, was ich mir in bald neun Jahren aufgebaut habe. Aber bitte! Das da ist ein völlig Fremder! Jemand, den ich gerade mal eine Viertel Stunde kenne! Er könnte ein Verbrecher sein, ein Spion von was weiß ich wem, ein Auftragskiller, der mich umbringen soll und jetzt Informationen über mich sammelt, ein fanatischer Irrer, der seine Opfer in Kneipen anspricht um sie später Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen, die Haut abzuziehen, sie sich umzuhängen, während er nackt um ein rituelles Feuer tanzt, die Organe verbrennt und das Fleisch isst und... Oh... mein... GOTT! Ich hab zu viele Bücher gelesen, zu viele Filme geschaut, zu viele Tote gesehen! Ich drehe durch! 

Ich seufze. Ohja, der Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo würde niemals leichtsinnig irgendjemand Fremdem seine Leiden und Sorgen erzählen, dazu wäre er viel zu misstrauisch und paranoid. Aber eigentlich... hier und jetzt, an diesem Abend, in dieser Kneipe bin ich doch sowieso nur eine arme, besoffene Sau, die einfach einen Zuhörer braucht – egal wie normal oder psychopathisch er in Wirklichkeit sein sollte. Also:  

„Kennst du das, wenn du Dinge, die im Job wichtig und unerlässlich sind, in der Freizeit beim besten Willen nicht abstellen kannst und du deshalb halb wahnsinnig wirst?!"

Ein paar Sekunden starrt er mich nur verwirrt an, während ich mir denke, dass er mich jetzt für total bescheuert hält. Und dann – fängt er an zu lachen! 

Ich seufze genervt. Vielleicht sollte ich doch an meinen alten Gewohnheiten festhalten. Die bewahren mich wenigstens vor so einer Enttäuschung. 

„Entschuldige..." er muss noch ein paar Kichersalven überwinden, bevor er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat. Ich ertrinke derweil meine Enttäuschung im Whiskey. 

„Ähm... hör zu, ich-", weiter spricht er nicht, da er mit großen Augen zusieht, wie ich den Rest des Glases in einem Zug nehme und ihn dann anblaffe: „Was?!"

Er sieht zuerst mich an, dann das leere Glas in meinen Händen und – fängt wieder an zu lachen! ... Der Kerl war mir die längste Zeit sympathisch gewesen... aber eigentlich... war er mir ja noch überhaupt nicht sympathisch gewesen. Trotzdem. Ich hatte gerade beschlossen ihm mein ganzes Leid zu offenbaren und der Kerl fängt einfach an zu lachen! Wenn der so weiter macht, vertreibt der auf mich noch auf meiner Hassskala von Platz zwei. Den ersten wird er nicht erobern, da hat dieser Drecksdieb inzwischen Wurzeln geschlagen!

Mit einem bösen Blick starre ich ihn an, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich verunsichert. Er lächelt kurz und winkt dann erneut der Kellnerin um ein weiteres Glas zu bestellen. Schließlich wendet er sich mir zu, mit so einem ätzend freundlichen Lächeln als wolle er sich entschuldigen...

„Entschuldige bitte, ich hab' das nicht böse gemeint. Es ist nur...", er kratzt sich leicht verlegen am Kopf und ich werde etwas unsicher. „Naja... ich hab meistens genau das gleiche Problem..." Pflapp! – Volle Kanne im Fettnäpfchen versunken...

„Sorry", murmele ich, aber er macht nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. 

„Schon gut. Ich hätte es vielleicht zuerst sagen sollen und dann lachen, aber... mir ging halt gerad das gleiche durch den Kopf."

Er grinst mich freundlich an und ich kann irgendwie nicht anders als leicht zurückzulächeln. Irgendwie schafft der es ja wirklich mich etwas aufzumuntern... Bah! Ich will doch gar nicht aufgemuntert sein! Jaja, ich weiß. Selbstmitleid ist scheiße und man sollte es vermeiden, da es weder einem selbst noch anderen hilft. Besser ist, wenn man etwas dagegen tut und rausfindet, warum etwas so gelaufen ist, wie es nun mal gelaufen ist. Aber... verdammt noch mal, ich will mich jetzt aber selbstbemitleiden! Und da wird mich auch kein dahergelaufener Amischnösel plötzlich aufmuntern!

Eine Sekunde später ist mein Lächeln schon wieder verschwunden. Die Kellnerin bringt das nächste Glas, genauso unfreundlich wie zuvor, aber ich habe inzwischen beschlossen sie zu ignorieren. Was soll ich mich auch mit dem dummen Weib rumschlagen? Interessiert mich doch eh nicht...

„Was machst du beruflich?", frage ich dann schnell, als mir einfällt, dass er vielleicht wissen will, was ich mache und das uns unwiderruflich zu diesem dummen Wiedererkennungsaspekt führen würde...

„Ach..." er seufzt. „Das ist schwer zu erklären. Ich bin eine Art Sicherheitsbeauftragter für eine größere Firma in Nagoya. Ich sehe mir die Räume und Gebäude an und untersuche, welche Wege Diebe nehmen könnten und wie man diese dann unwegsam machen kann."

Klingt gar nicht mal so uninteressant. Außerdem haben wir da fast was gemeinsam. Wir versuchen beide Verbrechen zu verhindern... bei mir liegt die Betonung inzwischen allerdings auf _‚versuchen'_...

„Und?", frage ich dann über den Rand meines Glases hinweg. „Klappt das auch?"

„Bis jetzt wurde bei uns noch nie eingebrochen, aber vielleicht haben wir auch einfach Waren, die keinen interessieren." Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Was stellt ihr her?"

„Irgendwelchen Computerkleinkram", er kratzt sich wieder am Kopf. „Weiß nicht genau. Ich arbeite nur damit, das Bauen überlasse ich den Fachmännern.

Da! Schon wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht! Schrecklich!

„Jedenfalls", fährt er dann fort. „untersuche ich jeden Raum, in den ich komme, nach eventuellen Eingangs- beziehungsweise Ausgangsmöglichkeiten, die ein Dieb benutzen könnte. Sogar diese Kneipe hier...", er schüttelt missmutig den Kopf. „Dahinten zum Beispiel", er weißt mit der Hand in Richtung Bartresen. „Ganz links, zwischen den letzten beiden Regalen ist eine kleine Nische. Wahrscheinlich ein Notausgang, falls hier überfallen wird. Oder da auf der Bühne, da ist auch noch eine verborgene Tür, die wahrscheinlich schnell nach draußen führt." Ich versuche meinen Blick zu klären – was durch meinen übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum nicht ganz so einfach ist – und betrachte mir die Bühnenwand genau. Und tatsächlich! Rechts hinter dem Saxophonisten kann man in der schwarzen Wand die leichten Umrisse einer Tür erkennen.

„Wie lang hast du dich hier umgesehen?" Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er schon hier war, bevor er mich angesprochen hat. In der Zeit, in der wir zusammen waren, konnte er jedenfalls nur die Tür bei der Bar entdeckt haben. Die Bühne befindet sich nämlich hinter ihm.

„Nicht so lang. Ein paar Minuten vielleicht. Geht bei mir inzwischen recht schnell. Naja, wir arbeiten halt auch bei uns unter Zeitdruck." 

Ich muss sagen, ich bin leicht beeindruckt. Mir wären diese ganzen Dinge sicherlich erst bei sehr viel genauerer Betrachtung aufgefallen – und ich hätte wohl nüchtern sein müssen...

„Und was ist es bei dir?"

Es vergehen ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich die Frage richtig realisiere. Tja... wenn ich ihm jetzt antworte, könnten wir unweigerlich zu dem Wiedererkennungsaspekt kommen und genau das wollte ich ja vermeiden, also werde ich wohl schweigen. Aber im Grunde ist das unhöflich... und wie mir bei genauerer Betrachtung des Glasbodens klar wird, habe ich ja auch damit angefangen und davor beschlossen mit ihm darüber zu reden, also wäre es nun nicht nur unhöflich zu schweigen, sondern auch feige... Mwah! Scheiße, ein kleiner Klumpen Stolz hat sich doch noch nicht in meinem Tran aus Selbstmitleid und Alkohol aufgelöst...

„Nya... ich ordne immer alle möglichen Menschen in irgendwelche Schubladen ein...", sage ich schließlich, während ich weiterhin den Boden meines inzwischen schon wieder halbleeren Glases fixiere. 

„In was für Schubladen?" Er neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, anscheinend versteht er nicht. 

„Nya... in _‚Gut', ‚Böse', ‚Nicht einschätzbar' ‚Massenmörder', ‚Serienkiller', ‚Vergewaltiger', ‚Psychopath'_ und so weiter halt..." Diesmal zucke ich mit den Schultern, ziehe dann aber die Augenbrauen hoch, als ich den erschrockenen Blick meines Gegenübers bemerke. Nach ein paar stillen Sekunden dämmert es mir dann auch mal, dass er ja nicht weiß, was ich mache und mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für irgendeinen Verbrecher hält, der mit solchem Pak zusammenarbeitet.

„Ich bin Detektiv", meine ich schnell zu Erklärung. Er atmet erleichtert aus, danach fängt er an zu grinsen und sagt:

„Cool!"

Ich blinzele verwirrt. „Was?"

„Dass du Detektiv bist."

„Wieso?" Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr und vergesse vor lauter Verwirrung sogar zu trinken, obwohl ich das Glas schon an den Mund gesetzt habe.

Erneut kratzt er sich verlegen am Kopf. „Naja... ich fand Detektive schon irgendwie immer cool. Hab' als Kind immer sämtliche Krimis und Detektivromane verschlungen, die mir unter die Finger kamen."

Ich grinse schief. „Da bist du nicht der einzige..." Obwohl ich es nicht sehr laut gesagt hatte, hat er mich wohl doch gehört, denn auch er grinst.

„Was waren deine Lieblingsautoren?"

Ich fixiere wieder den Glasboden. „Doyle... aber in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so wirklich..." Genauer gesagt, seit heute Abend. Warum hat Doyle auch nie solche Situationen beschrieben, wie ich sie gerade erlebe?! Dann wäre er unangefochten an der Spitze geblieben...   

„Hm...", er schaut etwas nachdenklich. „Nya... gut, Doyle hat mit Holmes schon den berühmtesten Detektiv von allen erschaffen, aber... er war irgendwie nie mein Fall. Ich lese da lieber Ellery Queen." Meine eine Augenbraue wandert nach oben. Der Kerl sollte sich mit Heiji zusammentun... „Kennst du Yusaku Kudo?" 

Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht anfange verächtlich zu grinsen... Ob ich ihn kenne?! Der Kerl ist mein Vater... aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache... Also nicke ich nur. 

„Wie findest du die Bücher? Also sie sind ja wirklich nicht schlecht beschrieben und die Verbrechen sind teilweise schon recht knifflig, aber... mir fehlt die Tiefe in den Büchern. Sie haben nicht dieses gewisse Etwas, das einen mit den Charakteren mitfiebern lässt. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Ich sitze inzwischen angespannter als je zuvor an diesem Abend da und starre ihn unverholen an. Dann kann ich mich nicht mehr halten und – beginne zu lachen! Himmel! Wie geil! Ich hab ja wirklich nichts gegen meinen Vater, nur... diese beschissene Schwärmer- und Loberei geht mir manchmal ganz schön auf den Sack! Immer ist er der beste, der tolle Schriftsteller! Der sich achso tolle Fälle ausdenkt und achso toll schreibt und was weiß ich noch alles achso toll machen kann! Irgendwie tut es gut endlich mal jemanden zu treffen, der die Arbeit meines Vaters zu bemängeln weiß. 

Ich brauche einige Zeit, bis ich mich wieder beruhige. „Ja... ich weiß was du meinst."

Er sieht mich aber noch etwas verstört an. „Was war daran jetzt so lustig?"

„Ach, ich bin bisher noch nie jemandem begegnet, der Yusaku Kudos Bücher nicht leiden konnte."

„Und das ist jetzt... gut oder schlecht?!" 

„Gut", grinse ich und stelle dann die Frage, die mich beschäftigt. „Würdest du ihm das auch direkt ins Gesicht sagen?"

„Ja", seine Antwort kommt so augenblicklich und überzeugend, dass ich erneut lachen muss. Ich sollte diesen Kerl unbedingt meinem Vater vorstellen!

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. isn't

Titel: Ironic

Arbeitstitel: Mutation

Teil: 2/4

Pairing: wird nicht verraten (- soll nen Überraschungseffekt haben XD)

Genre: dark, comedy, romance, Shônen Ai

Warnings: Shônen Ai/yaoi, dark, depri, Selbsthass, language, comedy, strange, OOC

Bemerkung: Tja, ich hab nicht sonderlich viel zu sagen. Vielleicht nur nochmal, dass ich mir die Zukunftsversion selbst aus den Fingern gezogen hab^^ (man erkennt daran auch meine Lieblingscharas XD) und ansonsten... kann ich eigentlich nur viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen^^ (und den Kommi nicht vergessen!^^)

Danke an: alle, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben^^ *alle mal knuffelt und hofft dass sie mir weiterhin treu bleiben^^'*

Disclaimer: Weder „Meitantei/Detektiv Conan" noch „Majikku Kaito/Kaito Kid" mit ihren Charas gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

****

**Ironic – Part 2**

Während ich erneut bemühe mich zu beruhigen, stimmt die Band ein neues Lied an. Diesmal etwas lebhafter, aber es hat immer noch einen kleinen Depressionstouch. Passt mal wieder zu meiner jetzigen Stimmung. Ich bin zwar nicht mehr ganz so unten wie vor ner Stunde, aber richtig aufgemuntert bin ich auch noch nicht. Wenn das mit dem Kerl da aber so weitergeht, bin ich das innerhalb der nächsten wirklich... Aber so wirklich Lust auf gute Laune hab ich immer noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall, wenn ich an diesen Drecksdieb geht, sinkt mein Stimmungsbarometer augenblicklich wieder auf –512... Naja, unter normalen Umständen würde man dann wohl raten, einfach nicht dran zu denken, aber nachdem wir inzwischen über meinen Beruf sprechen, kommt mir das Thema leider immer wieder automatisch in den Kopf... Bah! Wieso hab ich damit auch angefangen?! 

„Hast du deine eigene Detektei?" Wieder einmal reißt er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Äh... ja..." Irgendwie ist es ja meine eigene Detektei... auch wenn sie immer noch ‚Mori-Kudo' heißt. Was sollte ich denn auch bitte schön machen, nachdem ich von meinem Kleinknirpsdasein erlöst wurde und die Moris rausgefunden hatten, wer der kleine Conan Edogawa wirklich gewesen war?! Nya... so schlimm war's auch wieder nicht. Konnte ich wenigstens Fälle lösen... da ich, auch wenn ich wieder groß geworden war, ja noch minderjährig gewesen war, durfte ich nichts auf eigene Faust auf die Beine stellen. Dumme Gesetze. Aber es ging irgendwie mit Kogoro. Er hat die meisten Prestigesachen übernommen, ich die Fallaufklärungen, also waren wir beide in unserem Element gewesen. Inzwischen hat er sich mit Eri irgendwohin abgesetzt, es erscheint mir immer noch wie ein Wunder, dass die zwei wieder zusammengekommen sind. Naja, mir soll's recht sein. Ich gönn's ihnen irgendwie. Tja, und Ran... die is'n anderes Kapitel...

„Erfolgreich?" 

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Wie man's nimmt... an Aufträgen mangelt's mir jedenfalls nicht... außerdem arbeite ich auch häufiger mit der Polizei zusammen."

Er nickt – und stellt dann die verhängnisvolle Frage...

„Warst du bei dem Kaitô Kid Fall heute Abend beteiligt?!" Während er eben noch erwartend gestrahlt hat, ändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich. Was wohl sicherlich an meinem liegt, der nun vor Zorn und blankem Hass verzogen ist. Oh, dieser verdammte, beschissene Drecksdieb! Dieses Arschloch! Dieser Mistkerl! Dieser Idiot! Dieser... ahhhh! Mir fallen keine Wörter mehr für ihn ein! Ich hasse ihn! So abartig!!! Dieser beschissene Dieb mit seiner dummen Warnung. Diese idiotische Warnung, die ich erst richtig verstanden hab, nachdem es bereits zu spät war die ganzen Truppen umzustellen! Dieses ätzende Grinsen, mit dem er mich betrachtet hat, als wir uns schließlich alleine gegenüberstanden! Und das schlimmste von allen: Diese verfickte Verwirrung, als ich ihn hab gehen lassen!!!!!! 

„Können wir das Thema wechseln? Ich hab' heute keine sonderlich guten Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht...", meine ich schroff und ärgere mich im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder darüber, dass ich den zweiten Satz überhaupt noch gesagt habe. Wieso rechtfertige ich mich jetzt auch noch? Das hat ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht zu interessieren!

„Aber... vielleicht hilft es, wenn du darüber redest-"

„NEIN!" Er zuckt zusammen, als ich ihn anschreie und bleibt mit geweiteten Augen still sitzen. 

....... Toll... echt toll... jetzt tut es mir Leid!!! Das ist doch wohl nicht ernst gemeint!! Wah!!! Scheiß Gewissen!! Muss mir das ausgerechnet jetzt sagen, dass er dafür nichts kann?!! Manchmal wär' ich doch gern ein Verbrecher... die müssen sich wenigstens nicht mit so einem Scheiß wie Moralgefühl rumschlagen...

„Sorry...", meine ich schließlich knurrend und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Meinen Blick – immer noch vor Zorn sprühend – richte ich dabei aber auf das Stück Tischplatte neben mir und meine Hand verkrampft sich immer mehr um das leere Glas bis-

Klirr! 

Arghhh!!! Verdammte Scheiße nochmal! Was hab' ich eigentlich getan?!!! Langsam kotzt es mich tierisch an!! Was geht denn heute noch alles schief!!?!!

Knurrend starre ich auf meine blutende Hand, in der einige Splitter des zerbrochenen Glases stecken. Mit einem Murren will ich sie schütteln, werde aber von einer anderen Hand abgehalten. Teils wütend, teils aber auch verwirrt schaue ich auf.

„Du solltest das nicht bewegen. Lass mal sehen!" Und noch bevor ich irgendwas erwidern kann, zieht er meine Hand schon näher zu sich und beschaut sich die Wunde. Sag mal... was ist der Typ eigentlich?! Kann man den denn gar nicht beleidigen?!!! So oft wie ich den heute Abend schon grundlos angeschnauzt hab, hätte mir jeder meiner anderen Freunde schon lange die Freundschaft gekündigt! Und der macht sich nur Sorgen um mich! Verdammt! Ich versteh ihn nicht!!

Ermüdet lasse ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Der Kerl macht mich fertig... ich halt das nicht mehr aus...

„Shinichi!" Seine Stimme ist hoch und klingt gleichermaßen ängstlich und entsetzt. 

„Was?", frage ich genervt und hebe meinen Kopf gerade so wenig, dass ich ihn ansehen kann. 

Er atmet erleichtert aus. „Oh Mann... jag mir doch nicht so einen Schreck ein! Ich hab schon gedacht, du klappst mir hier zusammen..." Da ist es wieder dieses verlegene Grinsen, das mich bald wahnsinnig macht...

Ich gebe nur einen verneinenden Laut von mir und stütze dann mein Kinn auf den Arm, der auf dem Tisch liegt. Warum ich das mache weiß ich auch nicht... eine kleine Stimme in meinem Unterbewusstsein faselt irgendwas von _‚Damit er sich nicht die ganze Zeit Sorgen machen muss, dass ich bewusstlos bin...'_ aber dieser Grund ist mir zu freundschaftlich, also beschließe ich, dass ich gucken will, was er mit meiner Hand macht. 

Seine Augen betrachten die Schnitte sorgfältig. Besonders tief sind sie nicht, Nerven dürften nicht verletzt sein. Und selbst wenn... es juckt mich derzeit nen Dreck... 

„Äh... Miss?" Er winkt der Kellnerin, die nach ein paar hinausgeschobenen Sekunden auch widerwillig kommt. Als sie sieht, was ich mit ihrem achso heiligem Glas angestellt hab, kriegt sie den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich zuvor hatte... naja, vielleicht nicht ganz so zornig... aber fast. Ich persönlich starre aber nur genauso sauer zurück und nach einigen Sekunden wendet sie den Blick ab und auf Shigeru. 

„Haben sie einen Verbandskasten da?" Er klingt immer noch so scheißhöflich. Kann man den denn wirklich nicht irgendwie beleidigen?!! Das macht mich noch wahnsinnig!!

Die Kellnerin gibt jedenfalls nur einen Laut – anscheinend zustimmend – von sich und verschwindet um kurz darauf wieder zu kommen, einen Kasten auf den Tisch zu knallen und wieder abzurauschen. Miststück... 

Shigeru – immer noch nicht im Geringsten beleidigt oder genervt – öffnet ihn und nimmt sich ein Stück Watte heraus. 

„Kann jetzt weh tun. Tapfer sein!" Normalerweise würde ich jetzt ausflippen. Solche Sprüche kann ich seit meiner Kleinknirpszeit nämlich auf den Tod nicht mehr ausstehen! Dumme Sprüche um kleine Kinder zu beruhigen!! Ätzend!!! Aber dieser verdammte Kerl grinst mich so unschuldig an, dass ich nicht wirklich sauer werden kann... Argh! Verdammt! Der fängt langsam an, wie dieser Mistdieb! Wenn's um den geht, verstehe ich meine Handlungen ja auch nicht!!!

Als er die paar Scherben hinauszieht, spüre ich ein leichtes Ziehen und einen leichten Stich, mehr aber auch nicht. Na gut, dann merke ich noch wie das Blut anhand des nun fehlenden Widerstands stärker aus den Schnitten hinausdrängt, aber in der nächsten Sekunde hat er schon das Stück Watte draufgedrückt um die Blutung zu stillen. Und so sitzen wir jetzt erst mal eine Weile, meine Hand in seinen und schweigen stumm vor uns hin. Bis:

„Schlag was vor!"

Ich blinzele verwirrt, da ich nicht verstehe, was er plötzlich meint. Er lächelt leicht. „Ein Thema. Ich will nicht wieder..." er ringt einen Augenblick um die passenden Worte. „... einen wunden Punkt treffen." Wieder dieses Grinsen...

Ich gebe einen genervten Laut von mir und meine dann: „So, wie ich gerade drauf bin, ist bei mir alles ein wunder Punkt..."

„Das ist... schlecht..." Ich nicke zustimmend, werde aber sicherlich nichts dafür tun, dass ich aus dieser Phase rauskomme. Ich will mich selbstbemitleiden und damit basta! „Hm..." Ich weiß nicht, ob sich dieses ‚Hm' auf die Schnitte in meiner Hand bezieht oder auf etwas anderes, jedenfalls hat er einen nachdenklichen, jedoch gleichzeitig auch abwesenden Blick auf die Wunden gerichtet.

„Was ist mit Beziehungen?" Warum fängt der Kerl eigentlich immer so unerwartet an zu sprechen?!! Da krieg ich doch gar nicht mit, was er mir sagt!! 

„Was?"

„Ob Beziehungen auch so ein wunder Punkt sind?" Er hebt nur die Augen, nicht den Kopf und schaut mich aus ihnen schon wieder so verdammt unschuldig an! Bah! Ich hasse solche unschuldigen Augen! Die machen mich wahnsinnig... Oder eher eifersüchtig?! Ich selbst habe zu viele Verbrechen, zu viele Morde und zuviel Blut gesehen. Ich habe dem Schlechten auf dieser Welt zu oft in die dreckigen Augen geblickt, als dass meine noch unschuldig blicken könnten. Ich seufze. Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, ich hätte mir einen ruhigen Beruf gesucht. Irgendwas normales, in dem man nicht Tag für Tag den Tod oder etwas ähnliches sieht...

„Sie waren es...", antworte ich schließlich. „Aber inzwischen bin ich darüber hinweg."

„Ward ihr lang zusammen?"

„Nya... wie man's definiert..." Er sieht mich verständnislos an. „ Weißt du... ich kannte sie schon seit meiner Kindheit-"

„Eine Sandkastenfreundin also?!" Ich nicke nur. Dann fängt er an zu grinsen. „So was hab ich auch. Allerdings... sind wir nie zusammengekommen."

„Sei froh..." Erneut dringt ein Seufzen aus meiner Kehle. „Mit der Zeit hat sich jedenfalls was entwickelt, wenn auch mit einigen... Behinderungen" – jaja, meine tolle Kleinknirpszeit... wenn ich bedenke, was mir danach alles widerfahren ist, wär' ich vielleicht besser klein geblieben... – „aber... wir waren zwei Jahre zusammen. Nya... anderthalb. Im letzten halben Jahr haben wir kaum noch miteinander gesprochen und ausgegangen ist sie auch schon mit anderen..." Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und will nach meinem Glas greifen. Aber das ist inzwischen ja etwas... demoliert. 

Sein Blick folgt meiner Bewegung, dann grinst er und bestellt zwei neue Drinks. Mein Gott... hab ich wirklich drei Stück in mich reingekippt, während er nur ein einziges Glas getrunken hat?! Mwah... ich glaube, ich muss mir über meinen weiteren Werdegang keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen. Wenn ich anfange zu trinken, will mich sowieso keiner mehr engagieren, also bin ich mit dem ganzen Scheiß auch durch...

„Also kam die Trennung nicht überraschend?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber... naja... wir hatten soviel zu bewältigen bis wir zusammenkamen, da hatte ich mir etwas mehr erwartet..." Und das war ja wohl auch nur zu verständlich. Beinahe zwei Jahre lang war ich im Körper eines kleinen Kindes gefangen und der Frau, die ich – jedenfalls glaubte ich das damals noch – liebte unmittelbar nahe, ohne ihr auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen zu können. Dann bin ich endlich wieder normal und was dann!? Sie serviert mich einfach so ab! Pff... dumme Kuh... Naja... ich war vielleicht auch etwas Schuld gewesen... Aber sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich Detektiv werde und nicht Tag und Nacht mit ihr verbringen kann! Außerdem hab ich sie sogar noch gefragt, ob es ihr was ausmacht, wenn Shiho bei mir wohnt und sie hat ‚Nein' gesagt und was macht sie letztenendes?! Sie wirft mir ne Affäre mit ihr vor! Pah! _Sie_ hat vielleicht jeden dahergelaufen Mann in den letzten paar Monaten gevögelt, _ich_ war ihr jedenfalls bis zum letzten Augenblick treu gewesen... Jaja... Treue... kann man auch in den Wind schießen... Vertrauen ist inzwischen etwas, dass sich die Leute bei mir hart erkämpfen müssen. Drei Leute stehen mittlerweile auf meiner Vertrauensliste: Einmal Shiho – wir haben zuviel gemeinsam erlebt und in gewissen Maße auch miteinander gelitten, als dass ich ihr nicht vertrauen könnte. 

Heiji war mir ein, zwar teilweise nerviger, aber auch immer treuer Freund gewesen und wir sind uns zu ähnlich, als dass ich ihm misstrauen könnte. 

Tja und der dritte im Bunde?! Kaum zu glauben, aber das ist Kogoro. Wir hatten uns nach einigen Anfängen schließlich doch ziemlich gut verstanden, mit der Zeit wurde er immer mehr wie ein Vater für mich – meinen sah ich ja wirklich kaum... es war ja schon ein Wunder, wenn meine Eltern mal zu Weihnachten aufkreuzten geschweigedenn zu meinem Geburtstag – und obwohl Ran seine eigene Tochter war, hat er sich nach der Trennung derart um mich gekümmert, dass es schon richtig rührend war. 

Überhaupt haben sie mir alle drei damals beigestanden. Auch wenn es mir inzwischen peinlich und schon fast unverständlich ist, damals brach für mich eine Welt zusammen und ohne die drei hätte ich mir meine Neue wohl nicht wieder aufbauen können. Es war wohl einfach der Wunsch nach Geborgenheit, Wärme und Nähe gewesen, die ich mir nach der langen Zeit in der Isolation wünschte. Sicher, Conan Edogawa hat das alles bekommen, aber eben nur Conan Edogawa und nicht Shinichi Kudo, der ich doch war. Und dies alles glaubte ich bei Ran zu bekommen.... tja... im Endeffekt wäre es wohl doch besser gewesen, ich hätte mir jemand anderen gesucht. Da hätte ich mir viel, viel Leid ersparen können... Nya... jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät...  Außerdem sollte ich jetzt wieder aus dieser Melancholie herauskommen und wieder die besoffene, sich selbsthassende, zynische Sau werden! Aber leider krieg ich einen mitleidigen Blick und einen sanften Händedruck geschenkt, sodass sich meine Mundwinkel fast automatisch zu einem kleinen, kurzen, aber leider dennoch vorhandenen dankbaren Lächeln verziehen!! Wahhh!!! Der macht mich noch wahnsinnig!!

„Und seitdem? Keine Beziehung mehr?" Die Blutung hat inzwischen aufgehört und er bindet eine Mullbinde um meine Handfläche. 

„Nein... seit 4 Jahren herrscht da bei mir Ebbe. Ich bin nicht mehr scharf auf eine wirkliche Beziehung..."

„Oder du hast Angst davor..." 

Ich starre ihn perplex an. HÄ?! Bitte was?! Ich und Angst?! Und das ausgerechnet vor einer Beziehung?! Ich habe keine Angst! Vor nichts und niemandem! Und erst recht nicht vor einer Beziehung! Ich bin der absolut furchtloseste Detektiv auf der ganzen Welt, der...

„Schau mich nicht so an. Und tu nicht so, als wärst du furchtlos. Jeder hat Angst vor irgendetwas, manche vor etwas banalen, manche vor etwas nicht so banalem. Und eine Beziehung gehört definitiv nicht zu den banalen Dingen." Er lächelt mich wieder an. „Es ist doch klar, dass du Angst hast wieder eine feste Bindung einzugehen. Du willst nicht wieder so enttäuscht werden. Wahrscheinlich warst du damals tiefer verletzt, als du es dir heute eingestehen willst. Ich hab es eben in deinen Augen gesehen, es hat dich schwer mitgenommen. Aber weißt du, nicht jeder ist so wie deine Exfreundin. Es gibt auch Personen, die das niemals tun würden. Doch das glaubst du nicht, weil du es nie erlebt hast. Und du hast es nie erlebt, weil du Angst davor hast einen neuen Versuch zu starten. Aber glaub mir, Shinichi, so wirst du niemals glücklich werden..."

... erst von einem dahergelaufenen Amischnösel gesagt bekommen muss, dass er Angst vor Beziehungen hat um es selbst zu merken...

Verdammte Scheiße noch mal! Was war das eben?! Der Kerl hat gerade in wenigen Sätzen genau das gesagt, was ich empfinde! Das... das gibt's doch nicht... Wie kann der das merken?! Nicht mal Shiho, Heiji und Kogoro haben das gemerkt und die kennen mich immerhin schon ne ganze Weile länger als dieser Kerl! Mwah!!! Der macht mich echt noch wahnsinnig!!!

Plötzlich blinzelt er verwirrt und legt dann wieder dieses verlegene Grinsen auf. „Sorry... ich bin manchmal etwas... naja... dramatisch in der Beziehung..."

„Schon gut", unterbreche ich ihn und gebe, wenn auch ein wenig murrend, zu: „Du hast ja Recht..." Eine Weile schaue ich ihn skeptisch an, während er den Verband fertig rollt. Dann kann ich nicht länger an mich halten:

„Ist dir das auch schon mal passiert?!" Irgendwie klang seine kleine ‚Rede' für mich so... naja... erfahrungsvoll...

„Oh, nein", wieder dieses Grinsen... „Aber meiner Sandkastenfreundin. Mit ihr hatte ich das gleiche Problem..."

Ich nicke kurz verstehend. „Und? Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

Ein kurzes Kichern vor der Antwort: „Sie heiratet nächstes Frühjahr."

„Dann besteht ja noch Hoffnung für mich..." und ich kann nicht anders, als zu lachen.

Die Band scheint sich irgendwie von meiner Stimmung beeinflussen zu lassen. Ich bin schon wieder ein Stück besser gelaunt – und nähere mich auch langsam der Grenze, nach der ich dann auch nicht mehr selbstmitleidig sein _will_ – und die Musik wird ebenfalls ein bisschen lebhafter.

Während Shigeru nun die Mullbinde noch festmacht, kriege ich plötzlich ein ätzendes Gefühl des... nun ja Misstrauen kann man es nicht wirklich nennen. Aber irgendwas macht mich stutzig, nein, hat mich stutzig gemacht... Ich brauche einige Sekunden bis es mir wieder einfällt. Mein Name! Wie er meinen Namen vorhin ausgesprochen hat... irgendwie... es klang so seltsam... so... vertraut...?!

„So! Fertig!" Er blickt stolz auf die verbundene Hand und lächelt mich danach so an, dass ich alle meine Zweifel augenblicklich vergesse. 

„Danke", nuschele ich kurz und besehe mir den Verband, kann allerdings keinen Mangel feststellen. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, was er macht, würde ich sagen, er sei Arzt oder dergleichen...

„Nichts zu danken." 

„Was ist mit dir?", frage ich dann, bevor das Gespräch stockt. In einem Anflug von Schadenfreude sehe ich, dass diesmal er nicht weiß, worauf ich hinaus will. Der wird allerdings vom nächsten Lachanfall abgelöst, als er verwirrt auf seine Hand schaut und schließlich noch verstörter den Blick auf mich wendet.

„Ich meinte die Beziehungen", erkläre ich ihm, nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt habe.

Sein Gesicht hellt sich augenblicklich auf. „Achsoo! Sag das doch! Naja... ein paar hab ich hinter mir, aber... was wirklich ernsthaftes, etwas das fürs Leben hält... das war nicht dabei." Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

Ich nicke und nehme einen Schluck aus meinem Glas. „Und ihr habt euch immer in Frieden getrennt?" 

„Ja, ich versteh mich mit ihnen allen noch ganz gut."

„Beneidenswert... vielleicht solltest du mich mal den Frauen aus deiner Umgebung vorstellen... wenn die alle so drauf sind, muss ich vielleicht gar keine Angst mehr vor Beziehungen haben." Es war eigentlich als Scherz gemeint, aber... anscheinend war er nicht gut. Mein Gegenüber sitzt jedenfalls nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erneut verwirrt da. Dann scheint er zu verstehen und schüttelt grinsend den Kopf.

„Nein, keine Frauen." Nun sitze ich verwirrt da. Wie?! Keine Frauen?! Was meint er damit? Ich muss das nicht mal fragen, da ich wohl dermaßen dumm aus der Wäsche gucke, dass er sich denken kann, dass ich es nicht kapiert habe.

„Meine Beziehungen waren nicht mit Frauen..." Er sitzt da und lächelt derart gepresst, dass es aussieht, als wolle er einen Lachanfall unterdrücken – was sich im nächsten Augenblick noch verstärkt, da ich nun wirklich gar nichts mehr kapiere. Wenn er seine Beziehungen nicht mit Frauen geführt hat, mit was dann?! ...................

„Oh", ist das einzige, das ich von mir geben kann, als ich schließlich verstehe. Diese Möglichkeit hatte ich vorhin nicht in Betracht gezogen...

„Schlimm?!" Er sieht mich erwartend, aber dennoch lächelnd an.

„Was?!! Nein!! Es ist nur... ich... bin noch nie jemandem begegnet, der..."

„... schwul ist?"

„Äh... ja..." Ich bin immer noch etwas geschockt. Ich bin zwar – und das ist wohl eine der wenigen Sachen, die ich ehrlich von mir behaupten kann – tolerant solchen Menschen gegenüber und es macht mir auch nichts aus, immerhin ist es ihr Leben und sie sollen es leben können, wie es ihnen gefällt, aber... diese Tatsache kam eben so... überraschend!

Er lässt mir noch einige Augenblicke um den Schreck und die Verwirrung abzuschütteln. In dieser Zeit drängt sich mir aber eine Frage auf, die mich etwas stutzig macht...

„Hast du...hast du mich angesprochen, weil du gedacht hast, dass ich auch...?"

„Hm? Oh! Nein, nein!" Er hebt beruhigend die Hände und grinst wieder. „Du hast nur so fertig ausgesehen, da hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich etwas aufheitern sollte. Meine Sandkastenfreundin meint immer, ich hätte ein natürliches Talent dafür."

Ich muss schief grinsen. „Da hat sie Recht."

Einen Augenblick sieht er mich überrascht an, dann kratzt er sich wieder verlegen lächelnd am Kopf. 

„Wie kommt dein Umfeld damit klar?"

„Naja... meine Mutter hat es ein wenig geschockt. Aber inzwischen hat sie sich damit abgefunden. Meine Sandkastenfreundin meinte nur, dass es gut so sei, dann blieben die Frauen wenigstens von mir verschont..." er verzieht sein Gesicht in einer Mischung von Beleidigung und Empörung, was mich widerrum zum Grinsen bringt. „Und ansonsten hab ich keine wirklich engeren Freunde, an deren Meinung mir etwas liegt." 

Eines muss man ihm lassen: Er ist sehr selbstbewusst in dieser Sache.

Einen Augenblick überlege ich, wie mein engster Vertrautenkreis reagieren würde, wenn ich ihnen plötzlich gestehen würde, ich sei homosexuell... Heiji und Kogoro würde ich wohl den Schock ihres Lebens verpassen – dann würden sie beide zu der Überzeugung kommen, Ran sei Gift für Männer und Heiji, grausam wie er ist, es allen ihren jeweiligen Freunden erzählen. Auch wenn er dazu nach Frankreich fliegen müsste, da sie da studiert, aber... Heiji trau ich alles zu. Nun ja und Shiho... die würde das wohl nicht mal im Geringsten jucken... 

Meine Eltern wären wahrscheinlich entsetzt und... Moment mal! Was war mit seinem...

„Und was ist mit deinem Vater?" 

„Mein Vater ist gestorben als ich acht war..." Und wieder ein riesiges Fettnäpfchen, in dem ich schön tief untergehen kann! Mann, ich und meine beschissene Neugier!

„Das tut mir Leid...", nuschele ich und schaue ihn entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen", sein aufrichtiges Lächeln zeigt mir, dass er wirklich nicht böse ist... Großer Gott! Kann der auch nicht traurig sein?! Was ist das denn für eine Frohnatur?! Das ist ja schon beinahe nicht mehr normal!

Kopfschüttelnd nehme ich einen großen Schluck aus meinem Glas und sehe, als ich meinen Blick hebe, dass er mich belustigt anschaut. 

„Was ist?" 

„Du ziehst ganz schön ab..." seine Augen wandern hinab zu dem Glas in meiner Hand, dass schon wieder halb leer ist. Ich selbst verziehe das Gesicht in einer Mischung von genervt und beschämt. Irgendwie ist es ja schon nicht mehr normal, wie ich das Zeug in mich reinkippe, aber... was bitte bleibt mir nach der Blamage heute Nacht noch anderes übrig?!

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn man seine Sorgen im Alkohol ertränkt." Warum verstärkt sich eigentlich von Minute zu Minute das Gefühl, dass dieser Typ Gedanken lesen kann?!

„Wär' dir dasselbe wie mir passiert, dann würdest du das gleiche machen...", nuschele ich nur und schenke dem Stück Tischplatte neben mir mal wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Hm... vielleicht. Aber vielleicht auch nicht... was hältst du davon, wenn wir es herausfinden?"

„In dem ich dir erzähle, was mich hierher gebracht hat?!" Angesichts des wunden Punktes – wie er es selbst genannt hat – werde ich wieder etwas schroffer...

„Wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, oder?" ...wohingegen er sich fortwährend diese Engelsgeduld mit mir bewahrt. Ich glaub ihm langsam nicht mehr, dass er Sicherheitsbeauftragter ist. Psychiater oder Priester würde sehr viel besser zu ihm passen...

„Und wieso sollte ich dir das sagen?" Meine Stimme klingt immer noch harsch, aber – wie ich mir schon gedacht habe – zeigt sie keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er meint:

„Naja, dann würd's dir vielleicht etwas besser gehen."

„Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht, dass es mir besser geht..." 

„Selbstmitleid ist aber nicht gut, Shinichi."

Und augenblicklich ist es wieder da! Dieses Gefühl des Stutzens. Meine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als ich ihn mir genauer betrachte. Dieses schiefe Grinsen... es kommt mir so verdammt bekannt vor... dieses Grinsen alleine... ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es kennen müsste, aber... ich weiß nicht woher. Und die Augen dazu... wenn ich mir die Augen zu dem Grinsen mitanschaue, dann ist dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit sofort verschwunden... Verdammt nochmal, wer oder was ist der Kerl eigentlich?!!

„Äh... alles... in Ordnung?" Inzwischen liegt auf seinem Gesicht ein besorgter Ausdruck und seine eine Hand wedelt vor meinen Augen herum. Erschrocken kläre ich meinen Blick, den ich – wie mir jetzt klar wird – die ganze Zeit auf sein Gesicht gerichtet hatte. 

„Ja... ja, alles okay. Ich hab gerad' nur... nachgedacht..." Mit einem weiteren Schluck aus meinem Glas wasche ich meine Zweifel ab. Wahrscheinlich mache ich mir wieder unnötig Gedanken und meine Fantasie gerät aus den Fugen. Bei der Menge an Alkohol wäre es auf jeden Fall kein Wunder, wenn ich bald der festen Überzeugung sein würde, dass jeden Moment seine Haut aufplatzt und aus einem Loch im Bauch ein kleines grünes Männchen steigt um mich mit einem Vulkaniergruß zu grüßen...

Ein Seufzen dringt aus seiner Kehle, dann hebt er die Hand um erneut der Kellnerin zu winken. Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an. Wieso winkt er der Kellnerin? Sein Glas ist doch noch fast voll und meines – oh... ist doch schon wieder leer. 

Mein Gesicht ist leicht verzogen, als ich meinen neuen Drink gebracht bekomme und er sich freundlich bedankt. 

„Wieso bestellst du mir immer nach, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ich zuviel trinke?!"

„Alkoholikern soll man ihr Trinken nicht wegnehmen, sondern es langsam verringern." Diesmal grinst er mich frech an, doch auch bei diesem Grinsen kann ich nicht wirklich böse auf ihn sein und seufze deshalb nur genervt auf. Ein Kopfschütteln und ein Kichern seinerseits folgen. Dann meint er:

„Okay, ich seh schon. Ich krieg dich nicht zum Reden. Dann müssen wir-"

„Du würdest das sowieso nicht verstehen", setzte ich bereits während seinem zweiten Satz an, und merke leider zu spät, dass er im Grunde schon aufgegeben hatte. Verdammt! Immer muss ich mich selbst in die Scheiße reiten! Langsam geht's mir auf den Sack!

„Und wieso nicht?" 

„Weil darum..."

„Das ist aber kein guter Grund..." Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und blickt mich schon fast vorwurfsvoll an. 

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen..." Eigentlich wollte ich ihn wieder anschnauzen, aber nein! Mein Gewissen meldet sich mal wieder und meint, ich müsse erneut die Tischplatte neben mir fixieren und leidend klingen...

„Warum nicht?" Die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und den Kopf in seinen Händen, lehnt er sich etwas zu mir herüber und schaut mich mit diesen großen, blauen Augen schon wieder so unschuldig, erwartend und dennoch freundlich an, was meinen schönen Vorsatz meine Sorgen tief in mich reinzufressen, sich langsam aber sicher in Luft auflösen lässt.

„Es ist zu...", setze ich schließlich wirklich an, breche aber gleich wieder ab, da ich nicht weiß mit welchem Wort ich mich am besten aus der Affäre ziehen kann.

„...peinlich?" Wieder dieser mitfühlende, doch gleichzeitig wissende Blick. Wieder dieses Lächeln. Und wieder diese Gedankenerraterie!!!

„Was bist du eigentlich?! Gedankenleser?!!"

„Nein", er lacht. „Aber ich hab ne recht gute Menschenkenntnis." Ein erneutes Lächeln. „Komm schon, ich verspreche auch, dass ich es niemandem sage!" Seine Hand hebt sich und er streckt Zeige- und Mittelfinger zum Schwur aus. 

„Warum willst du es eigentlich wissen?!" Meine Stimme klingt nicht wütend, sondern eher schon verzweifelt, da ich es kommen sehe, dass der Kerl mich wirklich zum Reden bringt.  

„Naja..." mit Verwirrung bemerke ich die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht, das mich nun etwas gequält, leicht verlegen anschaut. Die Hand kratzt am Kopf, die Lippen lächeln schief und mit etwas Reue in der Stimme meint er: „Ich bin so schrecklich neugierig..."

Ich falle beinahe vom Stuhl.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. it

Titel: Ironic

Arbeitstitel: Mutation

Teil: 3/4

Pairing: wird nicht verraten (- soll nen Überraschungseffekt haben XD)

Genre: dark, comedy, romance, Shônen Ai

Warnings: Shônen Ai/yaoi, dark, depri, Selbsthass, language, comedy, strange, OOC

Bemerkung: Huh, ich bin spät, ich weiß . Sorry, aber ich stecke derzeit mitten im Abistress (nächsten Freitag schreib ich meine erste Abiarbeit und ich hab noch nen Haufen zu lernen .)

Ich glaube, zu diesem Teil gibt es auch nicht sonderlich viel zu sagen^^' Ich hoffe er gefällt euch, hier ist jedenfalls meine Lieblingsszene drin! Hihi! Aber ich verrat nix, wär ja schön blöd XD Also, dann lest mal schön^^ Viel Spaß und den Kommi nicht vergessen^^ 

Danke an: alle, die mir so einen lieben Kommi geschrieben haben^^ *alle mal knuffelt*

Disclaimer: Weder „Meitantei/Detektiv Conan" noch „Majikku Kaito/Kaito Kid" mit ihren Charas gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

****

**Ironic – Part 3**

Nicht sicher, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll, vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in meiner gesunden Hand und atme einmal tief durch. Als ich den Kopf wieder hebe, sehe ich ihn noch immer verlegen lächelnd vor mir sitzen. Und diese Unschuld in den Augen!! Diese verdammte Unschuld! Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit solch unschuldigen Augen getroffen – aber das ist bei meinem normalen Arbeitsumfeld nicht wirklich verwunderlich. 

Ich seufze und überlege wie ich anfangen soll. Meinen Widerstand habe ich jetzt aufgegeben, der scheint bei dem Kerl ja nicht sonderlich was zu bringen und außerdem... vielleicht ist es ja doch ganz gut, wenn ich es jemanden erzähle. Und irgendwie ist es mir lieber, wenn dieser Jemand ein Fremder ist, der mich nicht ganz so gut kennt, als einer meiner Freunde, die genau wissen, dass so was eigentlich gar nicht mein Stil ist. 

„Ich war bei diesem Kaitô Kid Fall heute Abend beteiligt, ja..." fange ich schließlich an. Einen Moment warte ich, ob er etwas erwidert, aber er blickt mich nur stumm an, als ob er befürchtet, ich würde aufhören zu erzählen, würde er etwas sagen. 

„Und ich habe ihn...", ich halte inne. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich von Anfang erzähle...

Vorgestern Abend ging auf dem Polizeipräsidium von Beika eine von Kaitô Kids Warnungen ein, wie üblich in Rätselform. Der zuständige Kommissar hat mich sofort benachrichtigt, weil... naja... ich habe es bisher halt immer irgendwie geschafft seine Rätsel zu knacken. Diesmal war es allerdings besonders schwer und ich hab auch einiges an Hilfe benötigt. Jedenfalls haben wir es aber kurz vor acht Uhr heute Abend doch noch rausgekriegt. Das Problem war nur, dass er den Raub um zehn angekündigt hatte und wir somit nicht sonderlich viel Zeit hatten, das Gebäude abzusichern. Es war übrigens das Beika Kunstmuseum für alte und moderne Kunst, ich weiß nicht, ob du es kennst?" Ich schaue ihn fragend an. Er scheint zu überlegen. Dann meint er:

„Das fünfstöckige Gebäude mit den zwei gläsernen Ausstellungshallen im Erdgeschoss links und rechts des Hauptgebäudes?!" Ich nicke und fahre fort:

„Wir... ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er ein Ausstellungsstück aus dem fünften Stock klauen wollte, also haben wir den Haupttrupp unserer Männer dort postiert. Um kurz vor zehn waren wir auch schließlich fertig und während wir warteten habe ich mich... gezwungenermaßen mit dem Museumsdirektor unterhalten müssen. Er hat mir die Ohren vollgeheult, dass sein Museum sich das nicht leisten könnte, aber er froh sei, dass Kid nur die komische durchsichtige Vase stehlen wollte und nicht die viel kostbarere Schale aus verschiedenfarbigem Kristall aus dem Erdgeschoss. Ich ließ ihn reden und meine Augen die ganze Zeit durch den Raum schweifen, während ich mich fragte, wie dieser verdammte Dieb diesmal reinkommen würde und besonders, wie er gedachte wieder hinauszugelangen. Irgendwas störte mich an der ganzen Sache allerdings die ganze Zeit, nur ich kam nicht drauf was. Tja, und als dann das Licht ausging und das gesamte Gebäude ohne Strom war, ging mir ein Licht auf: _„... komme ich um des schillernden Lichtes Glanz zu rauben..."  _Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er die Vase aus normalem Glas stehlen wollte, die durch ihre einzigartige Form so besonders war. Aber als das Licht ausging und die Lichtkegel der Taschenlampen der Beamten auf die Vase fielen, schillerte da gar nichts. Es glänzte, ja, strahlte, aber es schillerte nicht, denn um zu schillern braucht es mehrere Farben! Und dafür kam nichts anderes in Frage, als die Schale aus verschiedenfarbigem Kristall, die sich im Erdgeschoss und somit am anderen Ende des Gebäudes befand!

Ich glaube, so schnell wie heute Abend bin ich noch nie eine Treppe runtergejagt. Leider hatte ich den Fehler begangen, dass ich ohne ein Wort runtergelaufen war und mich wohl auch keiner bemerkt hatte. Die Polizisten, die wir im Erdgeschoss postiert hatten, waren mittlerweile auch alle nach oben gerannt und bereits angekommen gewesen, bevor ich meine Erkenntnis hatte." Ich halte erneut inne, lasse mir das folgende Geschehen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. 

„Und dann?", fragt er schließlich zaghaft, nachdem ich keine Anstalten mache weiterzusprechen. Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen sehe ich ihn an, dann seufze ich und fahre fort:

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob der Direktor mir gesagt hat, dass die Kristallschale sich im rechten Ausstellungsraum befindet oder ob es Intuition oder Zufall war, jedenfalls bin ich genau in diese Halle gerannt – und wurde beim Betreten augenblicklich von einem schillernden Farbenspiel geblendet. 

‚Das hat lang gedauert, Shinichi', hörte ich dann seine Stimme und sein leises Kichern. ‚Was ist los? Bist du krank? Oder werde ich dir langsam zu schlau?'

Schließlich verschwand das Licht und ich sah ihn auf dem Ausstellungskasten der Schale hocken, in der einen Hand das Objekt, in der anderen eine Taschenlampe mit deren Hilfe er das Farbenspiel zuvor bewerkstelligt hatte. 

‚Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht absichtlich die Männer woanders postiert habe?' Irgendwas musste ich auf seine Stichelein ja antworten und heute Abend um zehn hatte ich auch noch mein Selbstbewusstsein. 

Ein erneutes Kichern von ihm folgte und auf seinem Mund prangte wieder dieses hinterhältige Grinsen, das mich inzwischen fast acht Jahre verfolgt. Dieses verdammte selbstsichere, hinterhältige, allwissend erscheinende Grinsen!

‚Du willst also alleine mit mir sein, Shinichi? Sollte ich mir deswegen Gedanken machen?' Die Lippen nun verhöhnend und belustigt verzogen, stand er langsam auf. Ich versteifte mich, wusste ich doch nicht, in welche Richtung er fliehen wollte. Zu seinen Seiten wie hinter ihm, befanden sich nur gläserne Wände. Die Alarmanlage war durch den Stromausfall immer noch lahmgelegt und selbst wenn, er hatte ja, was er wollte und bis die Polizisten unten waren, wäre er schon lange verschwunden. 

Anmerken ließ ich mir jedoch nichts und meinte nur:

‚In deiner Einzelzelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt des Staatsgefängnisses wirst du dir noch wünschen, dass ich da sein werde.'

‚Du glaubst du kannst mich fangen?' Immer noch das selbstsichere Grinsen auf seinen Lippen... 

‚Sicher doch.' ... genauso wie auf meinen.

‚Ich bin gespannt!', und mit diesen Worten ließ er eine seiner Nebelgranaten fallen und der ganze Raum war augenblicklich in bunten Nebel gehüllt. Dann hörte ich ein Fenster klirren, irgendwo rechts von mir. Ich wusste, dass, bis ich mich hingetastet hatte, er schon lange weg wäre. Aber ausnahmsweise hat es mal jemand gut mit mir gemeint und ließ einen starken Windstoß durch die zerbrochene Scheibe wehen, sodass der Nebel zurückgedrängt wurde und ich sehen konnte, wo das Loch war. 

In der nächsten viertel Stunde bin ich ihm nur hinterher gerannt. Die Häuser zu unseren Seiten waren wohl zu hoch, als dass er hätte hoch springen können und von dort mit seinem Gleiter wegfliegen, also musste er mir so entkommen. Er war schnell, aber ich bin auch nicht gerade der langsamste. Ich merkte allerdings mit der Zeit, dass ich an Tempo verlor, während er seine Geschwindigkeit konstant hielt. An Kondition war er mir wohl etwas überlegen. Dann aber beging er seinen schwerwiegenden Fehler und bog in eine kleine Straße nach rechts ab – und genau dort hab ich ihn gestellt! Genau dort standen wir uns gegenüber, er in der Sackgasse gefangen, dicht vor mir, nicht mal einen Meter entfernt!" 

Meine Hände zittern, als ich an diese Szene zurückdenke. Ich weiß nicht, ob vor Zorn, Hass oder Verzweiflung über meine nächste Aktion. Shigeru drängt mich nicht dazu weiterzusprechen, er wartet ab, bis ich es von alleine tue.  

„Ein Meter... ein Meter trennte uns vielleicht... nicht sehr viel mehr... ich hätte nur meinen Arm ausstrecken müssen, ich hätte ihn berühren können. 

Schwer atmend standen wir da, er mit dem Rücken zu mir, den Kopf nach oben gerichtet.

‚Vor ner Woche war hier noch keine Wand.' Seine eine Hand strich abwesend über die frisch gemörtelten Steine und seine Stimme... So habe ich sie nie vorher gehört. Leicht schwankend, unsicher, vielleicht sogar etwas ängstlich... Er drehte den Kopf zu mir nach hinten und obwohl ich seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass er auch den gleichen Ausdruck in ihnen hatte wie in seiner Stimme. Und sicherlich kam auch noch Verwirrung dazu, als ich einfach regungslos stehen blieb.

Ich weiß nicht warum... ich... ich hätte einfach nur meinen Arm ausstrecken müssen... ihn festhalten... irgendwie. Ich weiß nicht, ob er stärker gewesen wäre, ob er mich in einem Kampf hätte besiegen können, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte ihn irgendwie festhalten können bis die Polizei kam! Irgendwie! Ich konnte die Sirenen schon heulen hören, aber... aber ich tat nichts dergleichen! Ich stand einfach nur da! Und dann... dann... hörte ich nur noch meine Stimme... meine Stimme wie sie sagte:

‚Verschwinde.' Nur dieses Wort, dieses schicksalhafte Wort kam über meine Lippen...

‚Was?' Ich hörte die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme, den Zweifel, das Misstrauen und... – es tat mir weh... Also sagte ich es nocheinmal:

‚Verschwinde.' Diesmal versuchte ich ehrlich zu klingen, ich stellte mich locker hin, senkte den Blick auf das Pflaster, damit ich im Vorbeigehen sein Gesicht nicht sehen würde. 

Ich sah nur die weißen Schuhe und den Umhang an meiner linken Seite vorbeistreifen, fühlte den verwirrten Blick in meinem Rücken und tat doch nichts anderes als dort regungslos zu stehen. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da stand, bevor der Inspektor kam. Ich war zu verwirrt über mich selbst und brabbelte irgendwas davon, dass ich Kid in die Straße verfolgt hätte, er aber verschwunden war, als ich sie betrat. Danach bin ich gegangen, irgendwohin. Ich nehme an, der Inspektor hat gedacht ich ginge nach Hause, da ich schon den gesamten Tag vorher nicht geschlafen hatte, aber ich bin einfach nur umher gewandert, bis ich schließlich hierher kam und mich hab' vollaufen lassen... Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du..."

Mein Blick verweilt auf der Tischplatte, ich wage es ihn nicht anzusehen. Ich weiß nicht warum... 

„Und du weißt nicht, warum du ihn hast gehen lassen?" Ich höre keinen Vorwurf in der Stimme, nur Mitfühlen und einen Hauch von Trost.

Schließlich hebe ich doch meinen Blick, sehe sein lächelndes Gesicht vor mir und schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß es nicht... ich... ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er im Gefängnis landen würde. Dass er eingesperrt würde, gefangen hinter Gittern! Seiner Freiheit beraubt! Es hat mich... traurig gemacht..."

Ich halte wieder inne. Ja... es wird mir erst jetzt, wo ich darüber rede, wirklich klar. Der Gedanke, dass er eingesperrt würde, hat mich traurig gemacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er gefangen wird, aber... warum? Warum zum Teufel?! Seit acht Jahren versuche ich ihn zu fangen! Acht Jahre! Niemand ist mir je entwischt, niemand außer ihm! Es war mein... Lebensziel ihn zu fangen. Aber als ich ihn dann hatte, da wollte ich es nicht mehr... Verdammt nochmal! Er ist ein Verbrecher! Und Verbrecher gehören hinter Gittern! Wieso will ich dann nicht, dass er eingesperrt wird?!!

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, lasse sie dann nach oben wandern und in die Haare krallen. Das Selbstmitleid ist inzwischen verschwunden, der Selbsthass und der Hass auf die Welt auch und alles was noch da ist, ist das verzweifelte Verlangen meine Gefühle zu verstehen!

Plötzlich spüre ich zwei sanfte Hände an meinem Hinterkopf. Ich blicke auf und sehe, wie er sich auf die Bank kniet um über den Tisch zu kommen. Seine Ellbogen stützen sich auf die Tischplatte und seine Stirn legt sich gegen meine. Diese zwei unschuldigen blauen Augen nun direkt vor mir, sehe ich Trost, Mitgefühl und – was das verwirrendste, aber dennoch bedeutenste für mich ist – Verständnis in ihnen. 

Eine Weile bleiben wir so, schweigend. 

Schließlich atme ich tief durch, schließe kurz die Augen und sage „Danke", als ich sie wieder öffne. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber diese stumme Geste des Trostes hat mir geholfen... irgendwie...

Er lächelt nur und setzt sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl, seine eine Hand bleibt aber auf meiner gesunden liegen, während meine andere so gut es geht über mein Gesicht streicht. 

„Weißt du...", setzt er schließlich an. „Wir tun alle manchmal Dinge, von denen wir nicht verstehen warum wir sie tun. Manchmal wird uns das nach einer Weile klar, manchmal aber auch nicht. Der menschliche Verstand ist komplex, manchmal so komplex, dass wir seine Handlungen nicht nachvollziehen können. Und wenn Gefühle den Verstand beeinflussen, dann kannst du es sowieso vergessen es zu verstehen. Denn Gefühle sind immer unerklärlich. Vielleicht solltest du es eine Weile vergessen und später nochmal in Ruhe und objektiv darüber nachdenken. Dann werden dir deine Beweggründe vielleicht klar und wenn nicht... dann musst du wohl oder übel mit der Schande leben!"

Er grinst mich wieder frech an und ich kann nur perplex zurückschauen.

Die Band ist inzwischen bei ihrem letzten Lied angekommen, die Kellnerin sitzt an der Bar und unterhält sich mit dem Barkeeper. Wir sind die einzigen Gäste, die noch da sind. 

„Du bist kein Sicherheitsbeauftragter, oder?", frage ich ihn schließlich misstrauisch. Er sieht mich nur verwirrt an. „Du bist doch Psychiater... oder Philosoph, oder irgend so was..."

Ein Lachen dringt aus seiner Kehle, dann schüttelt er den Kopf, erneut verlegen grinsend. „Ich hab nur zu viele Filme gesehen und Bücher gelesen, glaube ich." Diesmal schüttele ich den Kopf. 

„Entschuldigung", bevor einer von uns die Unterhaltung fortsetzen kann, spricht uns der Barkeeper an. „Wir wollen jetzt zumachen." 

Etwas überrascht sehen wir uns an und merken schließlich, dass es bereits zwei Uhr ist. 

„Sicher", sagt Shigeru hastig und kramt dann in den Taschen seines Mantels. Als ich bemerke, was er vorhat, will ich widersprechen, aber er bedeutet mir nur ruhig zu sein.

„Ich hab dich angesprochen, also lad ich dich auch ein. Basta! Wie viel?" Während er dem Mann den genannten Betrag überreicht, mit einem Zuschuss für das zerbrochene Glas und einem Trinkgeld sowohl für ihn, als auch die Kellnerin und der Band, blicke ich mich nach meiner Jacke um, die erstaunlicherweise neben mir liegt. Es wundert mich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mit meinem Suffkopf vorhin noch an mein Hab und Gut gedacht habe.

„Kannst du noch laufen?", fragt er mich grinsend, als ich mich erhebe. Er selbst steht schon und knöpft gerade seinen Mantel zu.

„Ja, kann ich", gebe ich gespielt schnippisch von mir. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen kann ich auch wirklich noch laufen und angesichts der ernormen Menge Alkohol, die ich getrunken habe, bin ich doch noch relativ nüchtern. Naja... auch egal... es war sowieso ein komischer Tag heute, da tut eine wunderliche Tatsache auch nicht sehr viel mehr zur Sache. 

Etwas schwummerig ist mir allerdings schon, aber als wir in die kalte Winternacht hinaustreten und ein eisiger Windzug uns umfängt, klärt sich mein Kopf augenblicklich. 

„Himmel, und bei der Kälte rennt ihr durch die Straßen?! Ihr zwei seid krank!" Er schüttelt den Kopf, während er seine Handschuhe überstreift. 

„Ich sowieso...", spiele ich auf meine Laufenlassaktion an. „Hm..."

„Was?" 

„Naja..." ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich frage mich, was er wohl von mir denkt. Wahrscheinlich hält er mich für wahnsinnig oder krank, dass ich ihn hab laufen lassen..."

Shigeru lacht. Dann fängt er an zu laufen und meint dabei: „Wer weiß, Shinichi... vielleicht fragt er sich aber auch genau wie du, warum du ihn hast gehen lassen!" Ein erneutes Lachen. 

Einen Augenblick verweile ich noch an meinem Platz, dann folge ich ihm und meine leise, mehr zu mir selbst: „Ja, vielleicht tut er das wirklich..."

Während wir durch die verlassenen Straßen gehen, bläst der kalte Nachtwind uns erbarmungslos entgegen. Himmel, ist das beschissenen kalt. Wo sind eigentlich meine Handschuhe? Und mein Schaal?! 

Meine Hände graben in den Jackentaschen rum, finden allerdings nicht. Mwah... wahrscheinlich sind sie noch im Museum. Oder auf dem Polizeipräsidium oder... ach is ja auch egal! Von dem Scheiß hab ich zuhause sowieso genug. 

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Murren stecke ich die Hände noch etwas tiefer in die Taschen und ziehe die Schultern höher. Ein Blick auf die Umgebung zeigt mir, dass mein Haus nicht sonderlich weit weg ist. Wenigstens etwas. 

Shigeru neben mir scheint nicht derart zu frieren, allerdings hat der Kerl auch nen dicken Mantel, Handschuhe, Schaal und nen Hut...

„Was ist?"

„Hm?"

„Warum starrst du mich so an?!" Die blauen Augen blitzen etwas verwirrt unter der Krempe hervor und sehen mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich ihn wohl etwas neidisch angeschaut habe.

„Nichts... mir is' nur schweinekalt."

Er lacht, ich allerdings nicht. Dazu zittere ich zu stark. 

„Wo wohnst du denn?"

„Da hinten", ich nicke mit dem Kopf nach links um ihm die Richtung zu bedeuten. „Ist nicht sehr weit weg. Höchstens zehn Minuten. Eher weniger." Dann fällt mir plötzlich etwas ein. „Wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

„Ich? In einem Hotel in Odaiba."

„Das is' aber noch ganz schönes Stück von hier." 

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich bald eine U-Bahn krieg, geht's." 

Ich gebe einen zweifelnden Laut von mir und suche dann die nächste Uhr. 2:23 Uhr. Das heißt die letzte Bahn ist vor sieben Minuten weg. 

„Die letzte ist gerad erst gefahren. Und die nächste kommt erst in ner halben Stunde." Noch bevor er etwas sagen kann, füge ich dazu: „Du kannst auch bei mir schlafen, wenn du willst."

Für ein paar Sekunden sieht er mich überrascht an, dann lächelt er und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Ich will dir keine Umstände machen. Es-"

„Du machst mir keine Umstände", während wir gehen, schlage ich den Weg zu meinem Haus ein. Er wird es wahrscheinlich nicht mal merken, immerhin kennt er sich hier nicht aus. 

„Aber-"

„Kein aber! Irgendwie muss ich mich ja erkenntlich zeigen, bei dem was du heute für mich getan hast! Und du machst keine Umstände. Ich hab genug Gästezimmer."

„Äh..." wenigstens scheint er es schon mal in Betracht zu ziehen. 

„Und Shiho musst du einfach ignorieren. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass ihr euch ganz gut versteht..." Ja, das würden die zwei sicherlich... 

Ich sehe, wie er mich verwirrt anblinzelt, kurz überlegt und schließlich doch fragt: „Wer ist Shiho?!"

„Meine Mitbewohnerin und eine meiner engsten Vertrauten. Sie ist etwas... nya... kühl... aber eigentlich ist sie ganz nett."

„Und ihr macht das auch ganz sicher nichts aus?" Himmel, das ist ja schlimm! Ich seh's schon kommen, ich muss den ins Haus prügeln! 

„Nein, macht es ihr nicht! Und jetzt will ich keine Widersprüche mehr hören und außerdem hast du gar keine andere Wahl mehr, wir sind nämlich schon da!"

Ich bleibe stehen, direkt neben dem Tor zu meinem Grundstück. Mein Blick gleitet kurz über die Fenster. Alle dunkel, dann scheint sie schon im Bett zu sein. 

Er, durch meinen plötzlichen Stopp und meine Aussage wohl etwas verwirrt, geht noch ein paar Schritte bis er alles realisiert. Dann bleibt er stehen und dreht sich zu mir rum, den Blick zwischen mir und dem Haus umherschweifend.

„DA wohnst du?!", meint er hörbar verblüfft. 

Ich grummele nur und zucke mit den Schultern. Kurz angebunden sage ich: „Meine Eltern verdienen recht gut."

Er sieht mich aus den Augenwinkeln an und scheint schließlich zu resignieren. „Du willst also einen vollkommen Fremden bei dir übernachten lassen?!"

Mein Blick bleibt eine Weile ausdruckslos auf seinem Gesicht liegen, dann meine ich langsam und leise: „... wir sind uns nicht fremd, dafür kennen wir uns schon zu lange..."

Verständnislos blickt er mich aus seinen unschuldigen Augen an. Verwirrung mischt sich dazu, als ich auf ihn zu trete und meine Hände an seine Wangen lege. Mit leichtem Druck ziehe ich das Fleisch nach hinten. Er sieht mich nur weiterhin fragend an. 

„Das ist also dein wahres Gesicht..."

Minuten verhaaren wir so, schweigend. Meine Hände sein Gesicht festhaltend, die blauen klaren Augen in meinen lesend. Dann senkt er den Blick, kurz auflachend, bevor er den Kopf wieder hebt.

Und so stirbt Shigeru Feith, der unbekümmerte, freundliche Amerikaner mit der Engelsgeduld und er wird wiedergeboren, mit allem was ihm schon immer zueigen war: Die klaren, blauen Augen mit dem hinterhältigen Blick; das selbstsichere, beinahe verhöhnende Grinsen. Da ist es nun vor mir: Das wahre Gesicht des Meisterdiebs 1412, das wahre Gesicht von Kaitô Kid!

„Schade... Ich hatte gehofft, dass der Alkohol deine Kombinationsgabe trügt, Shinichi." Die feste Stimme, selbstbewusst und spöttisch, ganz im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal vor einigen Stunden. 

„Tja... das nennt man wohl Pech gehabt", mein Blick ist emotionslos, starr. Meine Hände halten seinen Kopf immer noch fest, doch es scheint ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören.

„Wie man's nimmt." Wieder das Grinsen, wieder die Schlagfertigkeit, die er als einziger besitzt mir zu widersprechen. 

Meine Augen ziehen sich zusammen, der Klang meiner Stimme wird etwas schärfer: „Du hast mich ganz schön hinters Licht geführt..."

Er lacht kurz auf. Das zufriedene Lachen, das er immer lacht, wenn ihm ein Coup geglückt ist. „Seit wann weißt du es?", fragt er schließlich. 

„Seit wir von der Bar weg sind. Dein letzter Satz dort hat dich verraten." _‚Wer weiß, Shinichi... vielleicht fragt er sich aber auch genau wie du, warum du ihn hast gehen lassen!' _Er hätte sich nicht umdrehen dürfen, nicht die Arme in dieser lockeren, wegwerfenden Geste heben und dann wieder fallen lassen.

Ich weiß nun, was mich die ganze Zeit stutzig gemacht hat. Die Aussprache meines Namens, die Betonung der einzelnen Silben. Den Rhythmus, den nur er so zustande bringt. Das Grinsen, auch wenn es freundlich war, es war dennoch dasselbe, das mich seit acht Jahren verfolgt. Seine Gestalt von hinten, die strubbeligen Haare, die unter dem Hut hervorsprießen. All das ist mir bei dieser einen Geste klar geworden. Hätte er mich angesehen, hätte ich es wieder als Wahnvorstellung abgetan. 

Die Augen... das einzige, was ich nie von ihm gesehen habe. Die Unschuld, die in ihnen lag, die Freundlichkeit... Das hätte ich ihm niemals zugetraut, niemals zugeordnet. 

„Hm... da bin ich wohl etwas zu weit in meiner unbekümmerten Rolle aufgegangen, was?" Wieder das freche Grinsen. Genauso wie bei seiner Rolle und doch gänzlich verändert durch den hinterhältigen Blick in den Augen. Wie kann ein einziger Mensch nur so viele Gesichter haben?

„Warum bist du gekommen?", frage ich ohne seine Frage zu beachten. 

„Das hab ich dir vorhin doch gesagt. Ich wollte wissen, warum du mich hast gehen lassen." Ein kurzes Schulterzucken. Ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht. Wenigstens hat er keine richtige Antwort drauf gekriegt... aber ich auch nicht...

„Warum keine Maske?" Das, was mich an der ganzen Sache am meisten stört. Sicher, ich kannte sein wahres Gesicht nie, aber trotzdem. Der Meister der Verkleidung erscheint nur mit anderem Namen und leichtem Akzent vor seinem gefährlichsten Widersacher?! Er musste doch damit gerechnet haben, dass ich hinter sein Geheimnis käme. Er musste sich doch der Gefahr bewusst gewesen sein, dass ich ihn dann immer und überall erkennen könnte. Dass ich so früher oder später seine richtige Identität herausbekäme. Also verdammt nochmal, warum hat er sich nicht verkleidet?!

„Tja, Shinichi... das ist meine Frage, die ich mir nicht beantworten kann." Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, das freche Grinsen. Und diese Antwort! Super!

Mein Blick verfinstert sich. „Heißt das etwa, wir sind Leidensgenossen?" Meine Stimme trieft nur so von Abscheu.

„Ja."

„Ätzend..."

Ein leises Kichern, bevor er stichelnd weiterspricht. „Dieser angeekelte, genervte Gesichtsausdruck steht dir nicht, Shinichi."

„Ach ja?!"

„Ja... obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass er eine gewisse Anziehung ausübt." Sein Grinsen wird breiter, sein Blick hinterhältiger. Dann heben sich die Arme und legen sich über meine Schulter, die Hände falten sich hinter meinem Kopf. Misstrauisch sehe ich ihn an. 

„Weißt du, es gibt zwei Dinge, die für dich als Beweggrund in Frage kämen." Ich kann einen verwirrten Blick nicht verhindern. Was soll das jetzt? 

„Einer wäre, dass du einen würdigen Widersacher brauchst." Als ich nichts erwidere, fährt er erklärend fort. „Du weißt schon. Du brauchst jemanden, der dir gewachsen ist. Den du nicht so leicht erwischen kannst. Hättest du mich heute Abend verhaftet, dann wär' dir dieser Kick abhanden gekommen."

„Das soll mein Grund sein?", frage ich trocken, dennoch zweifelnd. Er jedoch lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Nein, ich sagte nur, dass es ein möglicher wäre. Welcher dir letztendlich mehr zusagt, musst du schon selbst entscheiden."

Ich schaue ihn immer noch skeptisch an. Irgendwas kann hier doch nicht stimmen. Nicht, wenn er dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen trägt. 

„Wieso sollte ich dir eigentlich glauben?"

„Wieso solltest du denn nicht?"

„Weil du mir den ganzen Abend nur Lügen erzählt hast?!", meine Stimme klingt sarkastisch, doch er schüttelt nur belustigt den Kopf. 

„Bis auf den Namen, die Herkunft und den Job, war alles wahr."  

 Diesmal bleibt es nicht nur bei einem verwirrten Blick, diesmal verzieht sich mein gesamtes Gesicht fragend. Alles war wahr? Alles was er mir erzählt hat, entspricht Tatsachen aus seinem wirklichen Leben?! Aber... aber...

„Warum?" 

Ein Seufzen dringt aus seiner Kehle, ein leicht leidender Blick liegt in den Augen, die Lippen sind zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen. 

„Das führt uns zum zweiten Beweggrund. Zu dem, der auf mich zutrifft. Es gibt ein Gefühl, das den Menschen zu den unmöglichsten und unverständlichsten Dingen treibt." Seine Hände ziehen meinen Kopf näher zu sich, neigen ihn etwas nach links, während er seinen in die andere Richtung dreht. „Weißt du welches ich meine, Shinichi?"

Der kalte Winterwind umstreift unsere Körper, die dicht beisammen stehen. Meine kalten Hände vergraben sich langsam in die braunen Haare, heißer Atem streift mein Gesicht, als er sich mir nähert. Blaue Augen schließen sich sehnsüchtig, sanfte Hände ziehen meinen Kopf nach vorne, warme Lippen legen sich auf meine. 

Eine zaghafte Berührung, sanft, liebevoll, beinahe scheu. Kurz gelöst, um noch einmal flüchtig zurückzukehren. Lippen Millimeter voneinandergetrennt, die Fremden unsicher, ob sie es noch einmal wagen können, die anderen zu berühren. Wieder scheu, wieder zaghaft - doch bald verstärkend angesichts der fordernden Erwiderung.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. ironic?

Titel: Ironic

Arbeitstitel: Mutation

Teil: 4/4

Pairing: KaitouXShinichi

Genre: dark, comedy, romance, Shônen Ai

Warnings: Shônen Ai/yaoi, dark, depri, Selbsthass, language, comedy, strange, OOC, **Lime**!!!

Bemerkung: Jaja, ich weiß, ich bin spät, aber ich hatte zwischen diesen ganzen Abiarbeiten keinen Nerv um was zu veröffentlichen^^' Aber jetzt hab ich sie ja rum!!! Mwahaha! *hust*

Gleich zur Vorwarnung: In diesem Teil ist am Anfang etwas **Lime** enthalten! Wer das nicht mag sollte den ersten großen Abschnitt überspringen, danach geht's harmlos weiter^^' 

Dann noch mal, weil es in diesem Teil ziemlich klar wird: Die Zukunft hier ist frei erfunden und entspricht _meinen_ Vorstellungen und nicht den Tatsachen! Uuuund ansonsten... gibt es glaub ich nicht viel zu sagen^^' Wie wär's mit einem Abschlusskommentar?! *ganz lieb guckt*^^ 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

Danke an: alle, die mir so einen lieben Kommi geschrieben haben^^ *alle mal knuffelt*

Disclaimer: Weder „Meitantei/Detektiv Conan" noch „Majikku Kaito/Kaito Kid" mit ihren Charas gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Ironic – Part 4**

****

Verkrampfte Hände in meinen Haaren, weiches Haar zwischen meinen Fingern. Heiße Lippen auf meinen, eine feuchte Zunge in meinem Mund. Schneller Atmen strömt über mein Gesicht, lässt mich nur noch begieriger und fordernder werden. 

Widerstrebend löst sich eine Hand aus den lockigen Haaren, durchsucht Taschen, zieht den kleinen Schlüsselbund heraus. Leichtes Klirren, als der Schlüssel sich im Schloss umdreht, leises Quietschen, als sich die Angeln des Tores einen Spalt breit öffnen um uns eintreten zu lassen. Nur ein flüchtiger Stoß zur Schließung. Zehn Meter bis zum Haus, kleine Schritten, hastig und doch nicht schnell. Hartes Holz gegen meinen Rücken, die Türklinke wider meine Wirbelsäule. Erneut das leise Klirren des Bundes, ein kaum hörbares Klicken, als das Schloss aufspringt und uns Einlass in die Wärme des Hauses gewährt. 

Schnell abgestreifte Schuhe stehen verlassen am Eingang, der Schlüsselbund achtlos hingeworfen. Noch immer die begierigen Lippen auf meinen, der heiße Atem über der Haut, das samtige Haar zwischen meinen Fingern. 

Dunkelheit in dem großen Haus, Mondlicht fällt durch die hohen Fenster. Malt die Silhouette von uns auf den Boden, ein breiter Schatten, wie von einer einzigen Person. 

Leichtes Stolpern die Treppen hinauf. Gepresstes Atmen an einer Tür vorbei. Lippen auf Lippen, Atem auf Haut, Haar zwischen Fingern. Das Schließen einer Tür, wandernde Hände. 

Ich spüre wie sich seine Finger unter meine Jacke schieben, sie vom Körper zerren um kurz darauf, dasselbe mit dem Rest meiner Kleidung zu machen. Ich merke, wie auch meine Finger sich unter seine Kleidung schieben um sie von der nackten Haut zu ziehen. Der begierige Kuss währt die ganze Zeit, nur kurze, flüchtige Momente der Lösung, ein Schnappen nach Luft, wieder Mund auf Mund. 

Leidenschaftliche Berührungen, heißer Atem auf blanker Haut, warme Hände auf pulsierendem Fleisch, Druck, Reiben, Stöhnen. Stoßweißes Atmen, heftiges Keuchen. Ein Schrei durch die Stille des Hauses. Dann Ruhe – 

Nur um nach einer kurzen Pause von vorne zu beginnen. 

Ich spüre seine Hände auf meinem Rücken, die salzige Haut unter meinen Lippen, hartes Fleisch in meinen Händen. Ein Drücken, eine Abwärtsbewegung, wieder hinauf, immer und immer wieder. Der rasselnde Atem an meinem Ohr. Bohrende Fingernägel im Angesicht der Ekstase. Erneut ein tiefer Schnitt in harter Stille. Ruhe. 

Verlangsamender Atem, feuchte Haut auf feuchter Haut, braunes Haar in braunem Haar. Sein Gesicht an meinem Hals, sein Arm auf meinem Bauch. Sein Blick in meinen Augen versenkt. Die flüsternde Stimme, die nach ‚Mehr' fragt. Sein belustigtes Grinsen auf Grund meines Unverständnisses. 

Flüchtige Lippen auf meinem Hals, auf meiner Brust, auf meinem Bauch. Wandernde Hände an meinen Seiten, hin zum Becken. Pulsierendes Fleisch an meinen Schenkeln. Ein kurzes Aufflackern von Panik, als ich begreife. Doch zu spät! Stechender Schmerz, gellender Schrei – und dann unbezwingbare Erregung. 

Lippen auf Lippen, Haut an Haut, ein Rhythmus stetiger Stöße, bebende Ekstase, sich steigernd bis zum Rausch und dann zusammenbrechend in einer Kakophonie von Schreien und Stöhnen. 

Die letzten schnellen Atemstöße, mit der Zeit verlangsamend. Seine weiche, feuchte Haut erneut direkt an meiner, das Gesicht neben meinem, der Arm über meinem Bauch, eine leichte Decke mit sich ziehend. Zärtlichkeit. Geborgenheit. Wärme. Ein Hauch von... Liebe...?

Ich spüre einen sanften Kuss auf meiner Wange, bevor ich einschlafe.

Wenn man morgens aufwacht, mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen und brennenden Augen, und neben sich der Radiowecker laut vor sich hinspielt, dann wünscht man sich doch wirklich nur eines: Einen verdammten Vorschlaghammer um das Scheißteil zu Brei zu schlagen bis nicht mal mehr das klitzekleinste Teilchen es wagt auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben!!!

Ach verfluchte Scheiße! Aus! Aus! Wo ist dieser verdammte Aus-Knopf?!!!

Nachdem ich mich schwerfällig nach links gedreht habe, haut meine Hand ziellos auf dem Gerät rum, da ich die Synopse, die zur Information führt, wo sich der Ausschaltknopf befindet, wohl gestern Nacht weggesoffen hab...

Wah! Scheißteil! Wenn's schon nicht ausgeht, dann wenigstens leiser...

Irgendwie finden meine Finger den Lautstärkeregler und schaffen es die Musik leiser – und somit auch ertragbarer – zu stellen. Ich bleibe auf der Seite liegen, da ich zu kraftlos bin, mich zurück auf den Rücken zu drehen. 

Oh mein Gott! Was um Himmelswillen ist gestern passiert?! Und warum tut mir alles so verdammt weh?! Mein Kopf dröhnt wie sonst was, mir ist schlecht, in sämtlichen Gliedern Muskelkater – und mein Arsch tut weh?! Wieso denn bitte das?! Was hab ich gestern gemacht?! Mir ne Gurke reingeschob-

Als ich schließlich den Atemzug in meinem Nacken spüre, wird mir klar, dass genau diese Vermutung gar nicht so abwegig war... Langsam und mit geschlossenen Augen drehe ich mich um, während ich versuche mir das Geschehen der vergangen Nacht ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen:

Das Museum... Kaitô Kid... die Verfolgung... meine Laufenlassaktion... die Kneipe... Shigeru... der Alkohol... das Gespräch... der Satz an der Tür... der Heimweg... die Enttarnung... der Kuss und... der... Sex... Oh! Gott! Oh! Gott! OH! GOTT!!! Wah! Was geht denn mit mir ab?!!! Ich?!! Mit einem Mann?!! Und dann auch noch mit _IHM_!!!?!! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!! Ohneinneinneinneinneinnein!!! Das ist nicht wahr! Das wahr alles nur ein Traum! Und neben mir liegt eine vollbusige, gutgebaute Frau mit langem schwarzen, glattem Haar!

Leider sehe ich nur ein friedlich schlummerndes Gesicht mit kurzen, braunen, lockigen Haaren, das zu einem Männerkörper gehört, als ich meine Augen öffne und neben mich sehe. Ein Blick unter die Decke zeigt mir aber, dass er wenigstens gut gebaut ist...

Ich seufze und fahre mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Dabei bemerke ich den Verband, der sich etwas gelockert hat, angesichts unserer... Aktion... letzte Nacht. Ein erneutes Seufzen dringt aus meiner Kehle, als mir langsam klar wird, dass ich die letzte Nacht nicht wirklich bereue... Jedenfalls nicht die Sache, dass das neben mir ein Mann ist... irgendwie hat Männersex... nya... einen gewissen... Reiz?! .... oder ich bin auch einfach nur masochistisch veranlagt, das ist natürlich auch möglich... Was mich an dieser ganzen Sache eher stört, ist _WER_ er ist... Mein schlimmster Rivale, mein ärgster Feind! Der Kerl, der mir seit acht Jahren ein paar Mal im Jahr Nächte lang den Schlaf raubt um mich kurz darauf nur wieder wie einen Idioten dastehen zulassen! Der Typ, wegen dem ich mich gestern so besoffen hab und der mich dann nen ganzen Abend lang verarscht! Dieser elende Mistdieb, der einfach seelenruhig neben mir schlummert und dabei irgendwie auch noch süß aussieht!!! Wahh!!! Ich will nicht verliebt sein!!!

Aber vielleicht bin ich auch gar nicht verliebt und das ist nur... nya... so was wie... ich weiß nicht wie, ich es ausdrücken soll. Eine gewisse sexuelle Anziehung... aber... auch wenn's nur das sein sollte... alles in allem ist diese ganze Situation irgendwie... irgendwie... mwah... mir fällt kein passendes Wort ein!  

Wieso pennt der eigentlich noch?! Der soll gefälligst wach sein und mit mir leiden! Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er überhaupt nen Grund zum Leiden hat...?! Auch egal! Er soll wenigstens wach sein! Wenn ich nicht schlafe, schläft der auch nicht! 

Ein Keuchen ertönt an meinem Ohr, als ich meinen Ellbogen, zwar nicht wirklich fest, aber auch nicht gerade sanft, in seinen Buch ramme. Sein rechtes Auge öffnet sich flatternd einen Spalt breit, das andere schließlich auch. Ein Murren dringt aus seiner Kehle, während er fast schmollend den Schlaf aus seinen Augen reibt und mich schließlich – doch noch ziemlich verschlafen – anblinzelt.

„Was'n?" Seine Stimme ist vor Genuschele kaum zu verstehen.

Ich kann mir das Grinsen leider nicht verkneifen und antworte ihm nicht gleich, da ich fürchte einen Lachanfall zu bekommen, wenn ich meinen Mund auch nur ein kleines bisschen öffne. 

„Wach auf!", sage ich schließlich.

„Ich bin wach..."

„So siehst du aber nicht aus..."

Ein unidentifizierbarer Laut, dann: „Wie spät ist es?"

Mein Blick gleitet kurz zur Seite auf die Digitalanzeige des Radioweckers. „7:15 Uhr."

„Du weckst um mich um viertel nach sieben, nachdem wir erst um halb vier oder so eingeschlafen sind?!" Anscheinend will er empört und sauer klingen, durch seine Müdigkeit klingt es allerdings nur schmollend und leidend – was mir ein weiteres Grinsen entlockt. 

„Wenn ich wach bin, hast du auch wach zu sein..." Ein leicht genervter Blick aus den blauen Augen neben mir. 

„Was'n das für ne Logik?"

„Meine." 

Erneut ein genervter Laut, dann - ... nichts?! Er dreht sich auf den Rücken, streckt sich, fährt mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und versucht die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen zu blinzeln – ohne etwas zu erwidern! Was geht denn jetzt ab?!!

„Was ist los?! Keine vernichtende Konterung?!" In meinen stichelnden Ton schleicht sich noch Verwirrung. Normalerweise hat er doch immer einen Spruch parat. 

Ein abfälliger Laut. „Ich bin zu müde..."

_DAS_ wirft mich völlig aus der Bahn. „Soll das heißen, man muss erst mit dir schlafen und dich dann nach drei Stunden Schlaf wecken, damit du mal nicht schlagfertig bist!?!!

Ich interpretiere den erneuten abfälligen Laut als ein ‚Ja' und schüttele grinsend den Kopf. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich diese Möglichkeit vielleicht schon früher in Betracht ziehen sollen."

Ich spüre nur einen genervten Rippenstoß, als ich in einen Kicheranfall verfalle. 

Nach einiger Zeit beruhige ich mich wieder und blicke dann neben mich. Er schaut mich an, der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes immer noch mehr müde als beleidigt. 

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?!"

„Ja", allerdings ziert immer noch ein Grinsen meine Lippen. 

„So siehst du aber nicht aus..."

„Ich weiß!", und ich werde ein weiteres Mal von Kichersalven geschüttelt. Das genervte Augenverdrehen verstärkt sie nur. Oh, wie ich es genieße ihm gegenüber das letzte Wort zu haben!!

Dann höre ich ein Seufzen und: „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist..." Seine Arme legen sich um meinen Oberkörper und sein Gesicht an meinen Hals. 

Überrumpelt hallte ich in meinem Gekicher inne. Wah! Was geht denn jetzt ab?!! Wieso kuschelt der jetzt mit mir?! Ich mache kaum merkliche Bewegungen, die eher wie Zuckungen erscheinen, da ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich ihn nun abschütteln soll oder nicht. Mein Verstand sagt ‚Ja', etwas Anderes aber ‚Nein'. Und aus irgendeinem mir unempfindlichen Grund höre ich auf dieses Andere...

Ein Seufzen dringt aus meiner Kehle. Irgendwie kann es nicht wirklich sexuelle Anziehung oder so was sein... wäre es das, würden wir es miteinander treiben und das wär's dann. Kein Kuscheln, kein Gutenachtkuss – der mir in diesem Moment wieder einfällt – kein sonst was. Und wäre es nur sexuelle Anziehung, dann würde mir dieses Gekuschele definitiv nicht gefallen! Nur irgendwie tut es das! Mwah! Das ist doch wohl alles nicht wahr! Ausgerechnet er! So was kann auch nur mir passieren!

Etwas nachdenklich blicke ich eine Weile auf sein Gesicht, dass ich nicht ganz sehen kann, da es sich in einem ungünstigen Winkel an meinem Hals befindet. Sein heißer Atem streicht über meine Haut. 

Toll... wirklich toll... heißt das, ich bin doch verliebt?! Ich will aber nicht verliebt sein... das bringt doch sowieso nur Probleme, Schmerz und-  ‚_Es ist doch klar, dass du Angst hast wieder eine feste Bindung einzugehen. Du willst nicht wieder so enttäuscht werden_.' Das Gespräch von letzter Nacht kommt mir wieder in den Sinn. Dann, dass ich zugegeben habe, dass er Recht hatte. Und danach wird mir noch klar, dass ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass er Recht hatte... Aber... ich... weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich will... irgendwas in mir sagt ‚Ja', aber mein Verstand ‚Nein'... Och Mann! Warum können die zwei sich denn nie einig sein?!!!

In einem schwachen Moment meines Verstandes, schiebt sich mein einer Arm langsam unter seinem Körper durch und legt sich um seine Hüfte. Als ich nach unten auf sein Gesicht schaue, sehe ich nur die blauen Augen zu mir hinaufschauen. Diesmal ein Glanz in ihnen, komplett anders als die Augen von Shigeru Feith und gleichzeitig denen des Meisterdiebs 1412 vollkommen unähnlich. Eine Mischung aus Freude, Verstehen und Verständnis. Sind das seine Augen? Die Augen der Person, die Kaitô Kid in Wirklichkeit ist? 

„Du bist dir nicht sicher, hm?" Auch seine Stimme hat einen ganz anderen Klang, aber wieder seinem derzeitigen Augenausdruck entsprechend. 

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... ob ich...", ich spreche etwas brüchig, da ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll. 

„... ob du mich liebst?"

Mein Mund öffnet sich automatisch zum Widerspruch, schließt sich dann jedoch wieder. Mit abgewandtem Blick nicke ich leicht. Dann meine ich noch leise:

„Und ob ich dazu überhaupt noch fähig bin..."

Ich schaue ihn nicht an, aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er mich anlächelt. 

„Jeder ist zu Liebe fähig, Shinichi, jeder. Manche vielleicht nicht so schnell und einfach, wie andere, aber lieben kann jeder."

Ich blicke ihn schließlich an, sehe in diese Augen voll Verständnis und... Liebe...? Kurz flackert in mir die Frage auf, ob er mich überhaupt liebt, aber dann kommt die nächste Erinnerung und bläst sie weg: _„Das führt uns zum zweiten Beweggrund. Zu dem, der auf mich zutrifft. Es gibt ein Gefühl, das den Menschen zu den unmöglichsten und unverständlichsten Dingen treibt. Weißt du welches ich meine, Shinichi?" _Liebe, was sonst. Und das war ja wohl ein Geständnis. Jaja, ich weiß, Worte können Lügen sein und er ist nicht gerade das, was man eine vertrauenswürdige Person nennen würde, aber seine Augen dabei... Sie haben mir gezeigt, dass er es ernst meint, dass es keine Lüge war... irgendwas in mir, hat mir das gesagt, gesagt dass er nicht lügt. Weder mit Worten, noch mit Blicken. Und seine Taten danach waren ja wohl mehr als eindeutig...

Ich seufze. Ich müsste jetzt irgendwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht was... Er scheint meine Unsicherheit zu bemerken. Erneut lächelnd meint er:

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es eine Weile ausprobieren? Dann kriegst du deine Antworten auf deine Fragen und ich krieg dich!" Er drückt sich näher an mich, mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf den Lippen, das mich ihn einige Sekunden überrascht anschauen lässt. Dann frage ich leicht ängstlich.

„Und wenn meine Antworten negativ ausfallen?"      

„Naja, dann..." er überlegt einige Augenblicke, während er den Kopf so dreht, dass er auf meiner Brust liegt. „Dann werde ich mich entweder depressiv in eine Ecke meines Zimmers zurückziehen und Aoko den Rest ihres Lebens die Ohren vollheulen, oder... ich kidnappe dich und halte dich in meinem Keller als Lustsklaven!"

Angesichts meines geschockten Gesichts, fängt er an zu lachen, fröhlich und dennoch etwas belustigt... wie eine Mischung zwischen Kaitô Kid und Shigeru Feith...

„Aber ich bin optimistisch bei uns beiden, also mache ich mir keine ernsthaften Gedanken darüber." Er stützt sein Kinn auf meiner Brust auf und sieht mich lächelnd an.

„Wieso denkst du so?"

„Ich bin von Natur aus Optimist!" Er grinst, ich schüttele nur den Kopf, muss dabei aber auch etwas lächeln. 

„Wer ist Aoko?", frage ich schließlich. 

„Meine Sandkastenfreundin."

Doch noch bevor ich etwas weiteres fragen kann, öffnet sich plötzlich die Tür meines Zimmers und:

„Shinichi, ich hab dir und deiner Freundin Frühstück gemacht, wenn ihr Hunger habt, müsst ihr runterkom-"

Ich glaube, dass ist das erste Mal, dass ich Shiho wirklich überrascht sehe. Allerdings... wäre es mir doch etwas lieber gewesen, wäre es in einer anderen Situation passiert... 

Ich hätte ihn vielleicht als Frau durchgekriegt, immerhin tragen auch Frauen Kurzhaarschnitte, nur liegt die Decke leider nur bis zu unseren Hüften und gibt so den Blick auf seine flache Brust frei...

Da ich absolut keinen Schimmer hab, was ich sagen soll, verweilen wir drei eine Weile in Schweigen. Shiho steht blinzelnd an der Tür, in meinem Kopf rasen die Gedanken, wie ich es am besten erkläre und er sieht nur erwartungsvoll zwischen uns umher. 

Schließlich fängt sie sich wieder und meint in seine Richtung: „Hallo."

Er - als ob er nur darauf erwartet hätte - setzt sich auf, streckt die Hand aus und sagt mit einem freundlichem Lächeln:

„Du bist Shiho, oder?! Ich bin Kaitou Kuroba, freut mich dich kennenzulernen!"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schaut sie ihn perplex an, dann ergreift sie seine Hand und lächelt zurück. „Freut mich ebenso." 

Ich bin viel zu verwirrt um irgendwas zu sagen. Kein entsetzter Blick, kein Wort dazu, dass das da ein Mann ist, nicht einmal die kleinste Geste von Unverständnis oder Ablehnung?! Ein kleiner Augenblick der Überraschung und das war's?!! Wah!! Diese Frau macht mich fertig!

Ich falle zurück in die Kissen und presse die Hände auf mein Gesicht. Ich spüre die Blicke der zwei auf mir und kann mir vorstellen, wie sie mein Verhalten beide mit einem Schulterzucken abtun. Oh ja... die zwei werden sich blendend verstehen...

„Wie gesagt, ich hab Frühstück gemacht. Wenn ihr Hunger habt, kommt runter", meint Shiho schließlich, während ich die Hände wieder wegnehme und sie anschaue, um vielleicht nicht doch noch irgendeine Gefühlsregung in ihrem Gesicht zu finden. Aber weder dort, noch in ihrer Stimme noch in ihrem sonstigem Verhalten schwingt irgendetwas negatives mit. Im Gegenteil, sie scheint extrem erfreut über diese Situation... Jedenfalls deute ich dieses hinterhältige Grinsen so, mit dem sie mich betrachtet. 

Ein paar Sekunden steht sie noch da, zwischen uns umherblickend, bis sie sich lachend umdreht. Beim Rausgehen meint sie nur:

„Ran sollte sich auf etwas gefasst machen... Wenn Heiji das erfährt, werden demnächst sämtliche Männer einen großen Bogen um sie machen!"

Mein Freundeskreis bringt mich irgendwann noch um den Verstand...

Nachdem Shiho gegangen ist, legt- Moment mal!! War das eben jetzt- Wieso... hab ich ihn... das nicht schon vorher gefragt... das ist doch normalerweise das erste was man macht!

„Ist das dein richtiger Name?"

„Hm?", er legt sich zurück, diesmal jedoch so, dass wir auf gleicher Augenhöhe sind. Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, realisiert er die Frage und sagt grinsend: „Ja." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragt er: „Wieso hast du das nicht schon vorher gefragt?" Das wüsste ich auch mal gerne... Bah! Der Kerl bringt mich doch irgendwie um den Verstand... Nya... jetzt auch egal... Jetzt weiß ich ja, wie er wirklich heißt... 

„Und wo kommst du wirklich her?", beginne ich damit die Punkte abzuklären, in denen er mir gestern nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat.

„Tokyo."

„Und dein Beruf?"

Er grinst, schnippst mit den Fingern – und hat plötzlich eine Blume in der Hand! Wah!! W-was... was... hä?! 

Ein Lachanfall schüttelt ihn angesichts meines perplexen Gesichts. Schließlich meint er erklärend:

„Ich bin Zauberer, was sonst?!"

Etwas zweifelnd sehe ich ihn an... 

„Na gut... nicht wirklich hauptberuflich. Ich leite Kuroba Foundations, aber... bei uns wird viel gezaubert." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Ich überlege einen Augenblick... Kuroba Foundations... Ach ja, eine Organisation, die recht weit über die Welt verteilt ist und ziemlich viele Zaubershows in die Wege geleitet hat, Zaubereischulen betreibt und diverse andere Geschäfte mit dem Zaubereigeschäft betreibt. In der Allgemeinheit ist sie allerdings nicht so bekannt, allerhöchstens durch die jährliche Zauberconvention, bei der Showzauberer aus der ganzen Welt zusammenkommen und eine atemberaubende Show für einen guten Zweck abhalten... Ich selbst kenne sie nur, weil Sonoko mir mal davon erzählt hat. Sie als Erbin des Suzukikonzerns muss sich mit anderen Unternehmen ja auskennen...  Kuroba Foundations... gegründet von der Witwe von einem der größten Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hat-

„Du bist Toichi Kurobas Sohn?!", frage ich erstaunter, als ich es eigentlich wollte.

„Jupp."

„Und du bist von meinem Haus beeindruckt?! Eures muss doch mindestens genauso groß sein!"

Er grinst wieder. „Wär nen bisschen auffällig gewesen, wenn ich als kleiner Sicherheitsbeauftragter nicht erstaunt gewesen wäre, oder?"

Ich gebe nur einen murrenden, aber zustimmenden Laut von mir. 

In Sachen Geduld scheint Kaitou Kuroba eher Shigeru Feith zu entsprechen, denn trotz meines mürrischen Gesichts, lächelt er nur wieder und kuschelt sich erneut an mich. Himmel, is' der verschmust. Durch die extreme Nähe zu meiner Wange, klingen seine Worte etwas gedämpft:

„Hat Shiho gerade Hattori gemeint?"

Ich wende meine Augen zu ihm, kann aber nicht in seine schauen, da sie geschlossen sind. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, bevor mir ihr letzter Satz wieder einfällt. 

„Ja...", meine ich dann zögernd. „Du kennst Heiji?"

„Sicher! Wer außer dem Meisterdetektiv des Westens sollte mich denn in Osaka von meinen Coups abbringen wollen?!" Seine Lippen haben sich zum Grinsen des Diebes verzogen.

„Aber auch er hat es nie geschafft..."

„Natürlich nicht!", sein Grinsen wird breiter und er öffnet die Augen. „Hach, es macht immer so einen Heidenspaß euch beide zu verarschen!" 

Bei meinem empörten Gesicht bekommt er einen Lachanfall. Oh Mann... mit dem Kerl hab ich mir auch jemanden angelacht... 

„Hm... sag mal", setzt er an, nachdem er sich endlich mal beruhigt hat. Allerdings liegt auf seinem Gesicht immer noch dieses Grinsen und sein Ton ist stichelnd. „Muss ich auf Hattori eigentlich eifersüchtig sein?!"

.... hä?!! Bitte _was_?! Wie kommt er denn jetzt dadrauf?!! „Wie-wieso?"

„Nya, ihr zwei scheint euch ja ganz gut zu verstehen..."

Irgendwas gefällt mir an dieser Sache nicht. Und nachdem ich sämtliche Fälle mit ihm durchgegangen bin weiß ich auch was: Heiji und ich sind nie gemeinsam auf ihn getroffen! Nie! Wie kann er dann wissen, dass wir uns gut verstehen?!! Außer er-

„Spionierst du mir etwa nach?!!", gleichermaßen geschockt und empört richte ich mich auf die Ellbogen auf und starre ihn an. Er verfällt aber nur wieder in einen Lachanfall... Mwah... der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig. 

„Sei nicht albern! Ich hab euch nur letztens mal zufällig in der Stadt gesehen", er kichert noch ein wenig weiter. 

Etwas beschämt lasse ich mich zurück in die Kissen fallen und murmele nur irgendwelches unverständliches Zeug, da ich mich nicht entschuldigen will. Es hätte sehr gut sein können... wieso auch nicht?! Bei ihm weiß man nie, was er als nächstes macht...

„Und?"

„Was und?" ich kapiere mal wieder nicht, was er meint.

„Muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein, oder nicht?!" Obwohl immer noch das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen liegt, ist in seinen Augen ein Ausdruck, der mir sagt, dass er die Frage beantwortet haben will. 

Ich seufze schließlich leicht genervt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei Heiji musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Der würd' für nichts und niemanden Kazuha verlassen... und wenn das Kind erst da ist, hängt er seinen Job wahrscheinlich an den Nagel. Der is jetzt schon so verrückt nach dem Kleinen... das is schon nicht mehr normal..."

Heiji und Kazuha hatten vor zwei Jahren geheiratet, was uns eigentlich alle etwas verwundert hatte. So wie die sich immer gekabbelt haben, haben wir gedacht, das würde nach ein paar Monaten wieder aus sein, aber anscheinend waren diese Streitereien geradezu beziehungsfördernd... naja, wie dem auch sei, sie sind verheiratet und mittlerweile ist das erste Kind unterwegs, was mich bald verrückt macht. Ich freu mich ja für die beiden, wirklich, aber wenn man derzeit mit Heiji sprach, gab es wirklich nur ein Thema: Baby! 

Kazuha ging er letztens sogar derart auf die Nerven, dass sie ihn zu mir geschickt hat mit der Bitte ich soll ihn doch in irgendeinen besonders dramatischen Fall miteinbeziehen um seine Vorfreude etwas zu dämpfen, aber obwohl der Fall es schon etwas in sich hatte, hat das seiner Stimmung keinen Abbruch getan. Er war ja sowieso schon immer eine Frohnatur, aber inzwischen ist es wirklich schlimm. Aber irgendwie... ist es auch lustig. Wenn er in diesen ganzen Babygeschäften von einem Ständer zum anderen springt oder er sich überlegt, welcher Name denn nun am besten passt und wie er das Kinderzimmer einrichten soll, kann man teilweise vor Lachen wirklich am Boden liegen. Ich hab nur Angst, dass das noch schlimmer wird, wenn das Baby erst mal da ist...

„Was wird es denn?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, die zwei können sich nicht darüber einig werden, ob sie's wissen wollen oder nicht. In anderthalb Monaten isses dann aber auch egal, dann ist der Termin."

Er kichert kurz und kuschelt sich danach wieder an mich.

„Du musst mich dann aber vorstellen, ich mag Babys nämlich."

„Keine Angst", meine ich grinsend, „ich werd dich Heiji schon vorstellen, allein wegen seinem dummen Gesicht, das er dann macht!"

„Ach, darum stellst du mich also vor?!", seine Stimme klingt stichelnd, ich kann aber sehen, dass er nicht beleidigt ist, also meine ich genauso stichelnd zurück:

„Klar, aus welchem Grund sollte ich dich denn sonst vorstellen?!"

„Weil du dich meinetwegen nicht schämst und dazu stehst?!"

„Das wär ja langweilig."

„Hätte aber ein gewisses romantisches Flair, nicht wahr?!" Ich seufze. Ich glaube, wenn ich ihn nicht zu früh wecke, werde ich nie das letzte Wort haben... 

Als er sich seines Sieges sicher ist, legt er ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf und kuschelt sich erneut an mich. Ich lege meinen Arm um seine Hüfte und starre an die Decke. 

Langsam glaube ich, dass meine Antworten wirklich nicht negativ ausfallen werden. Mein Verstand gibt langsam nach... und wenn er jetzt schon nach vielleicht einer halben Stunde nachgibt, hat er beim Frühstück nachher spätestens kapituliert... Oh Mann, wenn mir das gestern um die Zeit jemand gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihn für verrückt abgestempelt. Und hätte es mir gestern Abend um 11 jemand gesagt, hätte ich ihn grün und blau geschlagen. 

Ja... das Leben ist schon seltsam... im einem Moment hasst man eine Person noch abgrundtief und dann schwups! – im nächsten ist man schon mit ihr zusammen! Und hat nicht mal das leiseste Gefühl von Reue und auch der Zweifel schleicht sich langsam aus dem Verstand. Aber trotzdem, diese ganze Situation ist doch einfach irgendwie... mwah... mir fehlt das Wort immer noch.

Als ich stark seufze und mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht fahre, öffnet er die Augen und sieht mich fragend an.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts..."

Ein zweifelnder Blick. „Und warum schaust du dann so komisch?"

Für ein paar Sekunden sehe ich ihn schweigend an, bevor ich ihm doch meine Gedanken offenbare: „Irgendwie... kommt mir diese ganze Situation so seltsam vor..."

„Wieso?"

„Ach komm schon. Der Meisterdetektiv lässt sich mit dem Meisterdieb ein, ein Gegensatz der sich doch eigentlich gar nicht vereinen lässt. Nicht das mich das stört" – ich realisiere erst als ich sein zufriedenes Lächeln sehe, dass das im Grunde eine Art Liebesgeständnis war... jedenfalls habe ich ihm so zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich es jetzt ernst meine – „aber es ist doch irgendwie..."

„Ja?", fragt er, nachdem ich nicht weiterspreche. Aber mir fehlt das Wort immer noch... es ist, wie... ein Wirklichkeit gewordener Witz, wie wenn man in der Lotterie gewinnt und am nächsten Tag stirbt, einfach... 

Da wir beide schweigen, dringt die leise Musik deutlich an mein Ohr – und bringt mir endlich das Wort, das ich gesucht hab:

„Es ist doch einfach nur ironisch, oder?!"

Er lacht und meint dann mit seinem hinterhältigsten Grinsen: „Tja, das Schicksal nimmt nun mal die seltsamsten Wege, nicht wahr?!"

Ich seufze. „Sieht so aus", und damit auch ich einmal in dieser Beziehung das letzte Wort haben werde, ziehe ich ihn ganz nahe an mich und versiegele seine Lippen mit meinen, bevor auch nur der leiseste Ton dazwischen hinausdringen kann. 

An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic...don't you think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding Day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
  


_It's like rain on your wedding Day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures_

_  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face  
A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think..._

_It's like rain on your wedding Day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Life has a funny way of my sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out___

© Alanis Morrisette

~ Owari ~


End file.
